


Training to the Top

by MLPMI6



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Crossdressing, Evil Agatha, LGBTQ Character, Levels don't really mean much, On Hiatus, Original Character(s), Other, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Pokemon Death, Red is missing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPMI6/pseuds/MLPMI6
Summary: Alice Winters is ready to start her journey. It may be later than most, but with her trusty Eevee at her side, she is ready to take on the Kanto league. But danger lurks around every corner, and an old danger thought long dead is resurfacing. Now not only is Alice battling her way to the top, but she is also brought into a well-hidden secret. One that could rip the world as she knows it to shreds.
Relationships: Crystal/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Kojirou | James/ Alice Winters(OC)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Taking a deep breath I chuckled softly, checking my outfit one last time in the Mirror. My brilliant ginger hair was gently pulled into a tight ponytail, my fringe a bit messy, framing my olive skin and slightly narrowed emerald green eyes. the bridge of my nose was flecked with deep freckles. Pride swelled in my chest as I fixed my black leather jacket, dark blue jeans hugging my legs. It felt nice, seeing how everything looked in the mirror. It was perfect. Turning to my Eevee Butters I nodded, feeling to fix her silver triangle scarf. 

"Are you ready?" I asked, gently petting her head as she cooed. "I have everything I need, packed already, it's time to get into things." 

Butters shook her head as I pulled away, fluffing her fur out once more. Heading to my bed I quickly pulled my offer the shoulder black bag over my head and turned to the door, quickly grabbing an apple from the bowl and heading out the door. Taking a deep breath, I glanced at the brilliant blue sky. A gentle breeze rustling my hair as I took in the hills of Pallet town. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining brilliantly in the air. It was the perfect day to start my journey, to properly get out there and fight my way to the top. To prove my worth.

"Common Butters!" I called rushing down the path onto route one. The grass rustled beneath my feet as I just kept running, energy pushing me forward. When I reached the river I skidded to a halt, smiling as my eyes landed on a small Pidgey. "Butters! Tackle!"

Butters lunged forward, slamming her shoulder into its chest. The Pidgey fell to the groups, shivering slightly as it pulled himself to his talons. Turning to us It took to the air, flapping its wings hard and sending a strong gust at Butters. Her skills didn't fail her as she leapt out of the sharp winds, lunging at the small bird again. He was down, and I moved fast, pulling out a Pokeball and throwing it. It wriggled a few times before clicking shut. Heading forward I quickly picked it up, smiling as Butters proudly fluffed out her chest fur.

"Welcome to the team Lieutenant. I said, holding the ball in front of me. "Are you alright?"

Lieutenant tilted his head as I called him out, quickly checking him over for injuries. "Nothing a quick rest won't heal. Might want to just use a potion for the wing. May I? We are headed to the next town, but I think it would be best to heal it now."

Lieutenant nodded, shifting as I pulled out the small purple bottle. Spraying it on the skinned wing I smiled as it quickly patched itself up. Giving a gentle nod I headed back to the dirt patch. Lieutenant quickly followed, easily keeping pace as we crossed the river. I would make him his own scarf, of course, but that would have to wait until we got to the centre. Besides, there was a chance that I would catch more Pokemon before then. I needed to know how much fabric I would need to make them.

"It shouldn't take too long to get to Veridian City. Of course, that's not the place that we need to train for. The first gym isn't until Pewter City. But it is a good place to rest and train." I said, shifting my bag slightly. "I'm fairly certain that you can find Mankey around here too. One of them would make a great teammate, don't you agree?"

Lieutenant cooed giving a nod as he glided beside me. Butters didn't say anything but gave a small supportive nod. As the entrance to the city entered my view I furrowed my brow as I noticed Officer Jenny standing at the gate.

"Can I see your identification please?" Her voice was soft, her foot taping patiently as I gave a few confused blinks. "Take your time, I know it's probably confusing. Just a rise in petty crimes and pokemon theft."

"Yeah, just give me a second. I don't use my dex all that often." I responded, pulling off my bag and unzipping the front. Pulling out the small device I handed it over, smiling as she gently chuckled. "I know, I technically got it when I was ten. I just wasn't ready then, I've always dealt with some things up here and I just wanted to get them under control."

"I get it, but with the issues lately. I can't be too careful. Looks like you have it running the current dex and everything though." Hs admitted a note of amusement in her voice. "How did you get that?"

"Me and Blue have been friends since we were kids, he managed to update it fully."

Taking my device back I smiled, stretching as she stepped out of the way. "Have a good day, and I'll tell you if I see anything."

Heading into town, I fixed my bag and headed to route 22, hopping up the small mound with fair ease. When I reached another path I set out, waking the edge of the town in search of a Mankey. The road twisted and turned, but there was no sign of anything, any kind of pokemon and we were just going up and up. Taking the fairly large hill until we reached a small lake. Standing at its edge was a very small Mankey fishing for Magicarp. Carefully making my way forward I smiled as it tilted it's head as I headed forward. It was strange seeing one that small, possibly a runt. It seemed a bit flustered, scared even as I kneeled in front of it.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to be your friend. I'm just starting out, technically. But I want to prove that I can do this, I can handle the pressure and take the challenge. I want to help you do the same, I want you to be able to prove your strength to yourself. So what do you say, do you want to join my team?"

The small Mankey paused as I held out a Pokeball, before pressing a paw into the button. Quickly they were encased in red light before the ball snapped shut. Turning to the small landed Magicarp I tossed a second ball. Picking it up I nodded.

"Iggy and Dragon. Welcome to the team." I said, calling out Iggy once again but simply connecting Dragon to my belt. "Now let's get ourselves a room at the centre, have some lunch and then head to train."

It didn't take too long to get back to the town and dip into the centre. It was a brilliantly soft building with a large entry room, round tables and soft benches. A few fireplaces dotted the place with a counter to order food and several halls leading to rooms. Heading to the desk I couldn't help but flush at the beautiful nurse. Her pink loop buns, her soft skin, her ice-blue eyes. The Joy's were beautiful, well endowed in fairly short dresses. It was hard interacting with them, they were beautiful.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon centre."

"I. Need a room for the night." My eyes found a particularity interesting spiral on the desk. "If it's not too big of a deal."

Joy chuckled softly, gently taking my hand. "I get crushes, it's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed."

Pulling my eyes to her's, entire face darkening at her brilliant smile. "You have an interesting team there. I do have to ask if you are registered to take on the gym challenge. You don't have to be, but you seem like the type to take the challenge."

"I registered online last week. My name is Alice Winters." I responded, toying one of my 'ribbons.' "I technically got started eleven years ago, I just needed to focus on my mental health. I only just started my real adventure today."

"And that is a good choice," She responded, tapping away at the computer in front of her. "Can I see your Pokedex?"

"It's ten years old."

"Oh wow, it's a box one. Even ten years ago they were stoping the production of these. How did you convince Oak to give you one." She asked, carefully plugging in a cord to the back. "Fully running, that would be Blue's work right?"

"Yeah, I always preferred those ones. It just felt right, and they look great." Smiling, I took a few calming breaths, flush easing slightly as she handed me my dex back. "I just don't use it very often. I don't care too much for dex entries, but there are the team checkers and other things that are going to be a lot more necessary now."

"Well, why don't you follow me and I'll show you the way to your room."

Nodding I silently followed the kind nurse, carefully twirling my 'ribbon' once again. The silence didn't give me much to go off of, so I found my eyes trailing to her buns. They were quite visible against her tight pink dress. Part of me wanted to grab it, squeeze them gently in my hands, but that wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair. But I could fantasize, even when I didn't want to.

"Here we are."

Jumping slightly, I gently rubbed the back of my neck. "Thank you Joy."

"Don't worry about it. Alice, you are a beautiful person. You are going to find someone to love, that will want to be with you forever. I'm unfortunately not that person." She responded, gently taking my shoulders. "I don't want to enter a relationship, I enjoy my job. You're cute, you're going to get far. You will most likely grow out of this little crush, and if you don't maybe you will find a version of me that will reciprocate your feelings."

"Heh, that makes sense. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Your not. You are being so innocent, so gentle with it. Some people are far too showy about things, it's a breath of fresh air when someone is soft like you. Someone who is so sweet and genuine worries about making me uncomfortable."

Nodding I smiled as she pushed the door open, gently placing a peck on my lips.

"You earned a freebie. Good lunch on your journey."

Chuckling I headed into my room, falling to the bed. Glancing over I smiled as Iggy pushed the door shut, pulling off my bag and gently tossing it to the end o the bed. "She's sweet, isn't she?"

Butters let out an amused pur as she hopped next to me, the team quickly following. Holding them close I took a few deep breaths. "I want to date a Joy, there really sweet. They are beautiful, kind, supportive. They are my type."

"I mean I don't think a lot of people wouldn't want to have some kind of relationship with them, they are amazing. I just, I really want this." Sighing softly I shook my head. I needed to focus, I needed to prepare for my upcoming challenge. "Let's go, lunch isn't going to make itself, Then we are going to have to train."

Pulling myself from the bed I pulled my bag over one shoulder and lead the team back down the hall. It was going to be a long day, I could feel it. But it was going to be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Tossing Iggy a small water bottle I smiled as everyone picked away at their snacks. We had been training for several hours against the numerous pokemon that lived around the pond, team becoming ever stronger. Brock wouldn't be an issue, we just had to keep our nerves and make our way to Pewter City. But that would come tomorrow, it was far too late to even consider setting off into Veridian Forest. Especially without a plan. It was a complete maze, anyone would get lost if they were ill-prepared or strayed too far from the paved path.

"Not bad, teaching Eevee Covet like that?" 

Turning I smiled as Blue made his way to my side. His light brown hair was still spiked up, but he now sported a brown bomber jacket and a pair of aviators along with his dark blue t-shirt and added jeans. He had gained a bit of muscle mass since I had seen him last, but he was still quite slim, and even for his glasses I could easily imagine the playful glint in his sapphire blue eyes that went along with his smirk. What mainly caught my attention was the scar that peaked out from beneath his shades.

"Hey Blue, it's been a while. Are you taking the league again?" I asked, pulling him into a gentle hug. "What happened to your eye?"

Blue let out a soft chuckle, making his way to rock and calling out his team. It was vastly different than the last time I had seen it. From when he had taken on the elite four, making it right up to Lance. That battle was beautiful. He was thirteen, young, but he was holding his own against the Dragon Master's team. I could just imagine the battle in my head easily.

* * *

_"Welcome all to the Tournament of the century! Challenger Blue has just managed to defeat Elite Four member Agatha! The only thing that stands between him and the championship is the raining Leauge Champion Lance!"_

_The crowd erupted in cheers as Blue made his way to the battlefield. He was smiling from ear to ear, a white cape draped over his shoulders. At the bottom, there were four sewn-on stripes for each member that he had managed to defeat. Ice blue for the Snowy Mistress Lorilie, honey yellow for the bug master Zapher, rust-brown for the Blackbelt Bruno, and dark plum for the Ghostly Queen Agatha. His chest was rising and falling fast. He was exhausted. It had been a long day, Battle after a battle with a little break in between. Just enough time for a quick heal with nurse joy, then he was on to the next challenge. Anyone in his position would be exhausted by the time they got to Lance, But their battle spirit would be through the roof, they would be easy to take on the world. There was no time for anxiety to set in._

_As Lance headed out to see him, a spark of fear momentarily passed through Blue's eyes. Lance was an intimidating man, with deep ruby eyes and large red hair. He was frowning but there was just enough softness in his posture to know he was impressed by Blue. He wasn't angry, or upset. He was just as determined as Blue was. He was prepared for a hard fight, his muscles tence under his blue leather jacket, the red and black detailing shining under the stadium lights. The tension in the air was heavy as the announcer spoke off the rules, his voice simply droning as everyone waited for him to call the battle. Both Blue and Lance slowly reaching for their first Pokeballs. The two hands trembling slightly as they prepared for one of the biggest battles that would be aired for a long time. The closest battle in Kanto history since Red took him on. The legend himself, denoting his tittle after very minimal revisions._

_"Let the battle commence!"_

_"Royalty!"_

_"Nidoking!"_

_Two brilliant flashes of red and the two pokemon were already preparing their attacks. Neither trainer really needed to call them, they both knew what to do. It was for the adrenalin, it was in the battle spirit that they both kept vocal._

_"Ice Beam!"_

_"Thunder Punch!"_

_Despite his size Nidoking was fast, but there was no matching the speed of Lance's Kingdra. It was impressively close, lightning crackling around the lumbering pokemon's fist as it rushed through the super effective beam, taking it with ease and ramming his fist into the regal seahorse. With a loud bang, the floating pokemon was launched into the wall. Slowly he pulled away but Blue was already ready, he wasn't going to let Royalty recover that easily. "Earthquake!"_

_The stunned fish didn't have enough time to react as the entire building started to tremble, wall crumbling around him. A large crack claimed the wall, rubble trapping Lance's pokemon. He didn't seem all that concerned, frown morphing into a brilliant smirk. "Hydro pump! "_

_The rocks exploded with a powerful burst of water, torrent rushing towards Nidoking. Blue quickly called for a thunder punch, force splitting the water. Electricity licked up the water and soon Royalty stopped spitting, cutting off the source, zapping out of the way fast. Several Royaltie's soon surrounded Nidoking, a powerful double team that wouldn't be broken so easily. Each shot a burst of water at the drill pokemon, who was left defenceless to the powerful attack. Blue simply narrowed his eyes, vision going to his pokemon feet, after a bit he nodded._

_"Nidoking, Thunder, diagonally to your left!"_

_The sky darkened with cloud rumbling clouds, a powerful bolt of lightning slamming into one of the Royalties, illusion quickly fading. He had hit the right one, but it had changed attacks just in time to land a strong Ice beam, whitebeam slamming into the strong pokemon's chest, ice spreading to both of his shoulders. For a moment both pokemon didn't move, panting heavily. Then they both collapsed unconscious. A double knockout, but as the announcer was calling it they were already sending out their next pokemon, fallen comrades already back to their places on their belts. Round two pitting Togekiss against Rozo the Charazard._

_"Flame Burst!"_

_"Arial Ace!"_

_Togekiss was horribly fast, easily catching the large dragon-like pokemon with its wing, As it pushed forward a light pink glow surrounded its body exploding as he landed Rozo into another section of the wall. Rozo was fast to recover, launching a ball of fire at his back, the flames connecting and exploding in a light show. Small embers remaining on his feathers. Shaking his head Blue hissed, he had to think fast or the burn would just little away at Togekiss._

_"Aerial Ace again, follow with a Shadow Ball!"_

_"Seismic toss!"_

_"Dodge it!" Blue called, eyes narrowing as the two pokemon clashed, but Rozo had his grip, taking off to the air, "Dazzling gleam!"_

_As Rozo was finishing his last loop Togekiss started glowing once more, light exploding right as Charizard rammed him into the ground. Both Pokemon quickly pulled away, rushing around the shy launching Flame Burst and Shadow Ball after FLame Burst and Shadow Ball. The burn was clearly taking its toll on Togekiss, but he refused to give in. He was still going strong. Soon he swapped tactics launching into a breakneck loop, body glowing brilliantly as it finished the loop, an atrial ace burning into a Sky attack. Rozo blasted a large stream of flames at the glowing pokemon, but I simply split around the glow, seemingly just sliding off the mystical aura. The attack hit hard, tossing Rozo into the safety net, exploding with another Dazzling gleam._

_"Iron Tail!"_

_Rozo was back in the air fast, but he was trembling slightly, both of them were. They were hurt, exhausted from the fast-paced battle._

_"Ancient Power!" Blue shouted, voice cracking slightly. Without warning an aid tossed him a bottle of water which he caught easily. Taking a swig he turned his attention back to the battle. Several large rocks were flying towards the large lizard, crashing into his head, but not really slowing him. As his tail ramed into Togekiss the final rock made contact, knocking him out. But as the dust cleared, Togekiss didn't get up either. A second double knock out._

_The two pokemon were quickly swapped out with Scyther, who was already dashing through a torrent of water, arms glowing with yellow-green energy, attempting to land a powerful x-scissor against the looming, towering Gyrados, Hydro. He managed to pull through, jumping to the side as the stream narrowed and turned icy, slashing the side of the lumbering Pokemon's head. Quickly he turned, shooting a point-blank ice beam, only for Scyther to vanish, appearing around his head swords swirling around them as the ice beam was fired at a row. The clones quickly replaced themselves, a glowing white slash landing across his left eye, a bit of blood bubbling from the attack._

_A roar of anger and anguish escaped Hydro's lips as he started thrashing wildly, tail sending Scyther into the ground with a loud crash. After a second swig of water Blue called his attack, agility. At this point, Scyther was nigh invisible in her movements slashing away at the thrashing pokemon, getting occasionally makes away with a piece of the Gyrodos' body skidding a few times but he always recovered. The last hit, however, smashed him into the wall and he didn't get up. Blue gave an impressed nod before quickly swapping to Lapras._

_"Sheer cold!"_

_Genuine shock and fear entered Lances eyes as he called out to his struggling pokemon, but it was in vain. He was lost in his tantrum, the powerful frosty cold sweeping past him and freezing him solid. A shocked chuckle left Lance's lips as he accepted a water bottle as well. The two trainers were panting heavily, smiling with joy as he called in Rigi, an orange blur zapping to Lapras, a thunder punch connecting with her cheek and sending the second sheer cold wild. three punches later and a thin ice beam surrounded the Dragonite's fist in ice._

_That didn't stop her from hitting again, before zipping back, meeting a second with a hyper beam the two beams met in the centre of the field, distracting the audience from the rumbling beneath Lapras. They only seemed to catch on when Laprass was surely on a huge wave, hyper beam clipping her cheek leaving a thin line of pink. Lapras pushed forward, but Rigi didn't move, grabbing ahold of the transportation pokemon as the wave hit, laughing her into the air with her tail, which had taken a golden glow right into a powerful thunder._

_Recovering fast, Lapras, sent a wave of Icy cold towards Rigi, her eyes widening as she turned, snapping for a second thunder as she was frozen solid as well. The bolt made contact at the same time, and Lapras collapsed to her side. The third dual knock out of the battle, Rigi being replaced with a charging Salamance -lovingly dubbed cape by Red- and a crackling Manazone. The Aerial Ace was a cop-out, a bluff, even Blue knew this. He was waiting, he needed a clean shot. As Cape shifted he released a large ball of electricity, dragon tail slamming him down a bit as it hit. Both pokemon recovered, small flashing bombs honing to the crescent dragon, as he rammed Magnezone with another dragon tail. Neither of the two major tanks really flinched, Cape grabbing It with his strong jaws, flame licking around the grip._

_"Discharge!"_

_Despite the strong current, Cape refused to let go , only releasing as a bolt of lightning slammed into his wing, Eyes narrowing, he launched a torent of flamed to Magnezone, roaring loudly as he was slammed into the ground with the bolt. Magnezone staggered a bit but didn't lose altitude as he launched a brilliant white ball, an explosion sounding as it was countered into a wall with Cape's powerful dragon tail. At this point Lance was trembling slightly with adrenalin, face returning to dead serius. it was clear that he was seeing his battle with Red in every attack. This momentary distraction was all that Blue needed, a second flash of light forming a second large ball, which once again rammed into Cape._

_The large Salamance easily shook it off, and Lance snapped back to reality,_

_"Twister!"_

_Magnizone had no time to react, a large purple tornado surrounding it, desperate sparks struggling to break through the wall. Lance's eyes were narrowed and Blue easily matched his demeanour. Neither of them was ready to ease up, to let up on their all-out frontal assault. Ultimately a powerful bolt of lightning managed to ram into Cape, twister fading. Cape simple responded with a torrent of fire, and Magnazone collapsed to the ground out cold. Blue was at a disadvantage, and the world knew it. Everyone knew his last Pokemon was his Exegcutor. But he didn't surrender, sending out the pokemon who quickly caught the dragon in a powerful psychic hold._

_"Throw him into the ground! Then use leaf storm!"_

_Blue didn't miss the stumble of Cape as he hit the ground, the tremble as he tried to pull himself to his feet only for the leaves to whip up around him. Exeggutor only let out at a loud thud as Cape fell to the ground. Against all odds, Magnezone had worn him down just enough for the attack to finish him off. But he was terrified of the final Dragonite. The brilliant green and purple she-dragon named for his cousin, Clair. The elemental mistress, she would tear Exeggutor to shreds. As soon as she was out of the ball her wings were glowing brilliant white-blue, sharp blades of wind flying towards him, a chill running down Blue's spine as Exeggutor struggled to keep them away from him. He wasn't able to even doge as he was engaged in flames._

_" Giga Drain!"_

_The fire didn't ease up, it was clear that Lance wanted to end it fast, Exeggutor couldn't move for the thick blast. Blue's hands clenched on his cape, heart pounding as he called out for a change of tactics, but even his psychic powers couldn't make it through the fire. His head dropped, a small sigh escaping his lips. Glancing over at Lance he noticed how deep Lance was, he wouldn't let up until the palm tree pokemon fell, but he knew deep in his heart that the grass type would pass if he didn't call it himself. Lance wasn't trying to kill, but his eyes had glazed. He wasn't seeing the grass type, he was seeing Red's Snorlax. That was how their battle ended, he was lost in the past._

_So he wordlessly called his friend back to his ball, head dropped and a weak smile on his face. No one responded, but this seemed to snap Lance back to reality, eyes widening as he realized how far he had gone. A nurse joy had taken to the field, quickly taking the ball and heading off the field. Tears rolled down Blue's face, but as the announcer called his defeat he started laughing._

* * *

"Nice team."

It was already well constructed. Of course, his Scizor had remained. It had been evolved with Lance's help soon after the tournament, partially as an apology. He had even provided the iron coat that he needed. With them was a Zubat, a Staryu, and a Toros. All of them looked quite well trained, and I couldn't help but let out a slightly trembling breath. 

"We could do a three on three. I mean I'm not making you battle my ace, but I want to test your team. Your new pokemon." He said, quickly calling them to their balls. "What do you say?"

For a moment my eyes shot open, narrowing with a determined smirk as I called Lieutenant, Iggy and Dragon back to their balls. As Butters joined Scizor on the sidelines Blue tilted his head but shrugged. We had been training for some time, there was no reason to doubt that I had powered her up several levels. Of course, this wasn't completely true, she wasn't going to evolve any time soon, but she wasn't useless. A silly little TM trick would alow her to be a major threat. "You ready Blue?"

"Always!" Standing across from hi I quickly grabbed my first ball, tossing it as Scizor brought its claw down.

"Iggy! Karate Chop!"

"Water gun!"

Staryu was faster, a lot faster. The powerful stream sending Iggy into a rock, I hardly flinched as she dashed forward, rushing through a second shot and landing a hard hit. Starmie was rammed into the ground, punch after punch rammed int it's gem, psychic energy pulling Iggy off them. The pink energy pushed her to the bottom of the pond, but that only surved to anger Iggy more.

"Counter!" Anger made her movements faster, and Iggy;s punch launched Staryu back quite a bit, despite Blue's call of warning. As the star started spinning I nodded at Iggy who was quickly caught, a small shiver running down her spine. 

"What are you do-" Blue's eyes widened as Iggy was surrounded in a red aura. "Oh shit! Staryu, look out!"

"Reversal!" I shouted smiling as Iggy charged through a powerful ice beam, raming a glowing fist into Staryu he was launched into a large wall of rocks. One more step and Iggy collapsed to the ground as well.

"I know you well enough, I should have known after the first counter." Blue chuckled, recalling Staryu to its ball. "But I still have to say, Reversal is a bit of a gambit, there was part of me that thought you wouldn't have to come back moves like that."

"Thank you, Blue. Are we ready for round two?"

"Of course. Zubat!"

"Lieutenant! Gust!"

Lieutenant quickly picked up a strong wind as Zubat started at him, fangs dripping with poison. This held her back for a bit, but the Zubat was fast, biting down into Lieutenant's wing. He reacted fast, not letting the poison seep. with a hard slash, Zubat was tossed off. This round wasn't going to last long, I could tell. There was a purple blush to Lieutenant's face and his wing was bleeding, I was going to benefit from setting up for Dragon's turn instead of attacking. 

"Rain Dance!"

Blue faltered as he threw out his winds, clouds forming above us. A heavy downpour quickly started up as Zupat bit down again, draining the last of Lieutenant's energy. Without a word we bot called back our pokemon, a silent agreement that it was three one on one rounds, sending out Toros and Dragon.

"Takedown!"

"Splash." Tauros dashed forward, only to be met with thin air, head hitting a small rock that Dragon was laying on. " Tackle!"

Blue's eyes were wide as Dragon slapped Tauros before bouncing off into the pond. As Dragon hopped into the air again he called for hyper beam, but the attack missed as Dragon arched back to the water, splash temporarily blinding the large bull and a second bounce making him in the face. Dragon landed once again safely on a rock. Tauros charged, clearly enraged, attempting to spear Dragon with his horn, but a quick bounce later and he once again was left with a face full or rock then fish.

Blue could only stand bewildered as Taurous started wildly attacking, stomping and charging, This manly meant him crashing into rocks and getting slapped by the weakest Pokemon in existence every now and again. As he took one last face full of cliffside Tauros fainted, falling to the ground, Dragon slipping into the pond.

"Did you just. It has swift swim. You knew that it would work... I underestimated you. And for that, I apologise. For that move alone I'm giving you the win." Blue was laughing as he recalled his fallen pokemon, smiling as I called Dragon back to her ball and followed him back towards town. "A fucking Magicarp."

"You fought really hard too Blue. I was not expecting that to work so well." I admitted, gently rubbing the back of my neck. As he entered the centre I silently handed my pokemon over to the nurse heart pounding with fear. It wasn't my normal, I'm embarrassed to interact with Joy. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck standing up, an overwhelming sense of foreboding filling my heart as I turned. For a moment nothing happened, but just as I was about to turn back to the counter a loud explosion sounded. Several people had to run to avoid having the roof collapse on their heads as two people leapt into the middle of the centre. The first was a tall woman with bright red-magenta hair that curved to form an R with her leg. It was a bit strange really. She was in a white mini skirt, tall black boots and a long-sleeved white crop top with a red r on the right side. The other was a slightly shorter man with short blue hair, a slightly longer white crop top with the same R, a pair of white shorts, and black boots. He at least was wearing a pair of black gloves. What caught my attention was the small burn around the boy's left eye but I didn't pay it too much attention as they started talking. 

"Prepare for trouble"

"And Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within out nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessy!" The girl quickly posed, pulling a rose from thin air.

"James" The boy brought a rose to his nose with a smooth smile. 

"Meowth now that's a name." Nobody was ready for a Meowth to land in the middle of them, least of all to be speaking fluent fucking English.

"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light," 

"Surender now or repair to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

Everybody was silent for a moment as the took in the absurdity of the situation. On one hand, we were supposedly being robed. On the other, there was nothing in any book to prepare you for a talking Pokemon. Once it all sunk in, all I could say was a smile. "Neet."

The silence in the room was growing heavy, and it was quite clear even they were not sure what was supposed to be happening. I almost felt bad for them, but at the same time, I knew how to fight. Balling my hands at my side I quickly marched up to the girl, she was once again talking but I was tuning her out. Power marching right up to her I swung full force, fist connecting hard with her jay and sending her stumbling back. My hand was trembling from the force, sparks biting at my knuckles from the hit.

Jessy just seemed stunned as she turned to me, eyes narrowing quickly as she lunged. biting down heard on my shoulder. Yelping I fell back, managing to roll so that I was on top, slashing her forehead with my elbow. A crowd quickly started forming, and even James was just watching the brawl as I brought myself to my knees and wailed down on her. Jessy soon managed to unbalance me a bit, but I simply scrambled off, got to my feet and Ax kicked her in the leg. It was messy and it hurt, but she was back to her hands and need, bleeding heavily from her lip and nose. I could head syrens outside of the door, falling to a front stance as the crowd parted to reveal Officer Jenny.

For a moment she seemed stunned, glancing between me, Jessy, James and Mewowth- who was now distributing bet money to anyone who had apparently voted on my winning.

"Okay, I was not prepared for this. I'm gonna star with you, Alice right?"

Flinching I turned to her, lowering my stance and nodding. 

"Not bad, your pinkie is broken."

"Yeah, I can feel that," I admitted, adrenaline fading. "I'll get it checked out with Joy once all of this is cleared up."

Jenny nodded before she turned to James. "That burn, You were one of the Children, why are you still with them?"

James dropped his head and let out a small sigh, muttering one single word. "Growly."

"A hostage Pokemon." She sighed, quickly making her way to his side. Blue quickly headed to her side motioning with two fingers for her attention. 

"I could help, get my old team and head out to wherever the Pokemon is being held. I'm Blue by the way, Blue Oak."

Jenny Nodded, tilting her head as James simply held out a card. "Main Mansion."

Examining the card Jenny nodded jotting something down on her notepad before handing the page to Blue. He wordlessly headed to the counter to work things out with Joy. After a moment Jessy moved to Jessy, quickly cuffing her and nodding for James to follow. He didn't argue as he picked up the Meowth and headed out of the Center. Quickly making after I waved for Jenny.

"Hm?"

"Go easy on him. If he's a victim I don't want him destroyed."

"Of course, there is a program in place for escapies like him. This is going to be handled Alice. But thank you for your concern."


	3. Chapter 3

Finishing off my croissant I smiled down at my team, ruffling Butter's fur as she glanced up at me. We were ready to take on the forest, just as soon as everyone finished breakfast.

My hand was still in some pain, but I was lucky, I was left-handed, the break was my right hand. I would be fine, I was just worried about Blue. He was strong, using his old team, and he undoubtedly had backup, but it was still concerning to know he was taking on higher-ups of this team Rocket. The severity of him needing the old team not leaving my thoughts.

Taking a few deep breaths I gently shook my head. He was going to be fine, and I had to worry about my own adventure. Taking the bowls back to the counter I nodded for my team to follow. I had stocked up on supplies, rations for the forest trip. But it was still a bit daunting having to go through a proper gate to enter. Bushing through, I glanced up at the large canopy, taking in the smell of damp grass. It had rained quite heavily throughout the night, scattering some Wurmples and Caterpie from their hiding places. I wasn't really planning on catching anything in the forest, I was ready to take on Brock. Iggy was more than enough to handle his heavy-hitting rocks, and he only used two pokemon. An Onix and a Geodude. 

"You know what, this is actually kind of nice," I whispered, carefully picking a small wildflower and tucking it behind Iggy's ear. "A little damp, but that's to be expected."

Going to stand I froze, a loud buzzing quickly nearing. Shuddering I slowly turned, calling back everyone as a huge swarm of pissed off Beedrill breached the trees, dashing as fast as I could in the opposite direction, ducking out of the way of branches and trees, getting a face full of spiders web as I ran. I didn't even bother plucking any unfortunate bug pokemon that landed on me off, I was probably doing them a favour. My chest was burning by the time I found a small cave, dipping in and collapsing to the ground, grasping my stomach as my breakfast threatened to come back up.

Tears were streaming down my face as I delicately plucked off several bugs from my body and out of my hair, my hands trembled any time it was a Wurmple or a Kacuna and Butters or Lieutenant had to take them to the side of the cave for me to relax at all. I was nearly done when one of the Spineracts caught my attention. I had seen them before, sure. They were not the most common, but they weren't uncommon either. What had caught my attention was it's baby blue body, the teal and baby pink striped legs. The slightly darker pink pincers, and the way the light glimmered on it's body even in the dark forest. 

Slowly realization hit me as I gently cupped it in my hands, eyes widening as i let out a loud gasp. My fear almost instantly snapped to shock and exightment, which crashed as my head started pounding.

"I'm gonna call you Pastel and you are going to live on my shoulder. One I feel better and am sure that I'm not going to be murdered by Beedrill." I whispered, gently placing him on my knees and tapping him with a Pokeball. "Talk about emotional whip lash." I sighed, fighting a water bottle from my bag.

"Lieutenant, can you scout the area?" I asked, resting my head against the cave wall. he nodded, quickly darting out of the cave and into the sky. Closing my eyes gently I found myself drifting off slightly, jolting as someone gently grabbed my shoulder.

"Woah, hey. It's okay." The voice was oddly familiar like I had heard it on TV or something. "My name is Crystal, I took care of the swarm."

calming slightly I took in the twin blue pigtails, the large white hat, the red bow, her overalls. On her shoulder rested a very excited Pitdgeotto.

A Pidgeotto that quickly swooped to my lap...

"Lieutenant!" I shouted, wrapping my arms around his body. "What happened?"

"Well he ended up in a scuffle with the Beedrill, with a bit of help from Magee, we were able to capture all of the pesky bees, but apparently he gained enough experience to evolve. Not a bad move giving them scarves, leps people know that they are trainer pokemon and to not try to engage to capture." Crystial responded, making her way to my side. "Are you okay?"

"I was picking bugs from my hair and I found a shiny Spinerac." I chuckled, breath finally deciding to properly return to me, cramping easing to nothing. "Right after being swarmed."

"May I see it?" 

Giving a small nod I called Pastell out, chucking as she gently squeed. Carefully she picked him up, looking him over before placing him back om my lap with a bright smile. "Oh, I'm guessing your gonna need a bit of help getting back to the road right? You came pretty deep, It wouldn't be too much of a hassle if I lead you." Hse said, smiling as I placed Pastel on my shoulder and nodded, pulling myself to my feet. 

"Are you taking on the gym challenge?" 

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I can see your Pokedex. Isn't that one of the old ones, like from when Blue and Red first set out?"

"Yeah, but we go it fully functioning. Runs maps, Pokemon checkers, and the currently compleated dex." I responded, following her out of the cave. "Wait, did you know Red?"

"Yeah, we were friends. Not the closest, but he was an inspiration for me and my friends." She admitted with a small nod. "Or more Gold and Silver, I was never one for gym battles. I'm a researcher, helping the Professors with their research into Pokemon Biology,"

"Oh, that's really cool. I was actually meant to head out with Blue. I just. Wasn't ready. I heard legends of Red growing up, I thought that happened long before our time." 

"Well, your ready now. I should say, Brock's team has changed. You should be alright if you have a grass type or a fighting type."

"Like a Mankey with Reversal?"

"That would do it. But I'm not sure how that would match up against his Kabutops." Crystal shrugged, smiling with a small chuckle. "But I think your team could figure it out."

"Thanks. Would you like to watch?" I asked, easily keeping pace with the young girl. We had yet to return to the path, but something told me we didn't need to. Crystal seemed familiar with the forest and was walking with confidence. "When do you think we will reach the city?"

"It's gonna be late, but we should reach it today. Cut out about twelve hours."

* * *

As we reached the city I glanced up at the sky. It was starting to fade from pink to purple, the moon creeping into the sky. It was about twilight, and I was ready for bed. Following Crystal, I allowed her to talk to Joy following them to our shared room. I was exhausted, I could just about collapse. As the door shut behind us I gently tossed my bag to my bed, pulling out my silk PJs and changing quickly. Rubbing my eyes I quickly climbed into bed, passing out as soon as my head hit the pillows. By the time eyes opened again, there was a bright light filling the room, the curtains were thrown wide open.

"Rise and shine sleepy head."

"Crystal?"

"It's almost lunch, your daring escape must have drained you more than we thought." She said, holding out a tray, a bowl of Chicken noodle soup resting on it. "Eat up. You have a battle with brock in an hour."

"You registered that for me?" I asked, smiling as I accepted the lap tray, eating a few spoonfuls of soup. "Thanks."

"No problem. Your teams fed and rearing to go. I just want to make sure you really are okay." She responded, sitting next to me. "You really don't like Beedrill do you?"

"A swarm of pissed off Beedrill that sized could kill a person," I said, taking a few more points. I was not the one to set them off, and yet they were out for blood. I'm shocked I managed to shake them the way I did."

Crystal nodded, gently swinging her legs. "I suppose they could, but you could have held your own, just look at this team."

At this, my team straightened up. Even Dragon, who was swimming around in a large fishbowl, perked, spitting a little bit of water at me playfully. They were all strong, Lieutenant now sporting a scar down his cheek from his fight with the Beedrill, but they all looked eager. Like they were more than willing to fight in my defence. Letting out a small sigh, I finished my soup and nodded. Crystal wordlessly took the tray as I tugged on a grey tank top, my jacket and black jeans. As I threw my bag over my head she let out a small oh, before adding, "And you kicked that Rocket Admin lady's ass two days ago."

That had just been really recent, and yet I had basically forgotten about the fight. "You said you knew Red and Blue right?"

"Yeah, Blue and I are quite. Close." I didn't miss the small blush that her cheeks took on. "We started dating last week."

"Have you heard from him?"

"Yeah, he was going with Green to take on a Rocket Base. Apparently, another Kid was discovered, older than Green and Silver's group."

"Not by much, he looked like twenty-five," I said, smiling as she nodded. "Are there still people under his control?"

"Some, unfortunately. Some willingly joined the main branch of Rocket even after they were freed, and well. There are cases like Will where he's never recovering." She sighed leading me to the main room. "It sucks but his mind is a mess."

"You think they are making more Kids?"

"Don't want to think about it, but for them to still be this powerful, I wouldn't doubt it." She nodded, quickly rising her ponytails. "Let's not worry about that. You need to worry about your battle with Brock. He is no pushover."

"I know that Crystal, but I can't help worry about this, I don't know anything about Rocket. I don't know their structure, and I hadn't heard of them until two days ago. Now my find is raiding a base with someone who is a legend and was apparently one of their victims. How much has been swept under the rug?"

"I know your worried Jane, but Red took care of things."

"Clearly not! Red hardly touched the surface! If he took care of everything they would be gone, completely gone!" I hissed, shaking my head. "I don't know what I should feel right now. It's uncomfortable."

"I know what you mean. But there isn't much that we can do about it right now." Crystal sighed, gently taking my hands. "Okay? Things will figure themselves out, and you are going to be a vital part of this. You remind me of the old Dex holders Alice, Me, Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Gold and Silver. Maybe this is the start of a new generation of holders."

"I doubt it." I chuckled, taking a few calming breaths. "How far is the gym?"

"Not very, it won't take more than five minutes to get there." 

"Well then, your right. We should get in some training. Let's see if we can get Iggy to evolve. Makney would be good for the gym but a Primape, that would be amazing." Heading towards the door I smiled as Crystal quickly followed me out, back to route 2,

* * *

Heading into the gym I held my head high as I headed towards the back, heart pounding in my chest. Iggy didn't evolve but she was close, I would be shocked if it didn't happen during the battle. 

Brock was sitting on a large flattened rock, in a pair of ragged brown shorts, a white t-shirt and a light orange vest. His eyes were narrow slits and his brown hair stook up in every direction. As I reached my spot on the battle freild he stood, making his way to his, smiling as I gently swallowed.

"You nervus."

"Of course, this is my first proper gym battle," I admitted, taking a few calming breaths, calling back my team. "But I'm ready. I Alice Winters challenge you to a Pokemon Battle."

Good, Andrew." 

A referee made his way to the side of the field. In his left hand was a red flag and in his right was a green flag. 

"The rules are simple, this will be a three on three battle. Only the challenger, Alice Winters, will be allowed to make substitutions." He called holding up the green flag. The battle will be over when all three of either sides pokemon are unable to battle." 

Taking a deep breath I found my hand straying towards Lieutenant's ball despite everything my mind was telling me. I didn't know Brocks team, I didn't know if he would stick to what was completely expected of him. And something was telling me i needed to be repaired for anything.

"Battle begin!"

"Lieutenant! Arial Ace!"

"Tixicroak! Poison Jab!" 

Eyes wide I quickly reached for my Pokedex. I had heard of the creature, but I knew nothing about it. 

"Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon. Swaying and dodging the attacks of its foes, it weaves its flexible body in close, then lunges out with its poisonous claws."

Biting my lip I watched as the strange frog bent out of the way of Lieutenant, shivering as two glowing purple claws got dragged down his back. I hated Poison-types, mainly for the damage they could do, their true versatility. But I was ready, more or less. If the poison took I knew what to do. Luckily for me, it didn't, I wasn't going to resort to that, just yet at least. Pocketing my dex I took a few calming breaths, then nodded. " Gust!" 

"Keep at it Toxicroak!"

Lieutenant quickly took to the air, flapping his wings with more and more force. Soon his wings started glowing a light blue, gust faltering to razor-sharp blades of wind. Two slammed into Toxicroaks chest, sending him back a bit, but his recovery was just as fast as he was and soon his claws were pressed into Lieutenants back again. He wasn't there for long, but this time the poison took deep, causing him to falter a bit. I wasn't expecting to need this move so soon, but there wasn't much else at my grasp that wouldn't risk Lieutenant too much. If I could just get him to pick up enough speed.

"Agility!"

Lieutenant quickly started looping around the sky, swerving out of the way of spats of gunk. It was clear he was struggling, but I needed to be sure that the attack would hit, I needed to be sure it would work. 

"Fall into an Areal Ace, boost with a facade, then use Brave Bird."

Brock chuckled as Lieutenant dove, body glowing white, then red, then a brilliant orange as he zapped towards Toxicroak. Brock called out a command, but he was too late. A wing struck the frog hard in the chest, dragging him across the field before throwing him into the ground. He didn't get up. I didn't hear the referee as I returned Lieutenant to his ball, heart pounding in my ears. I didn't want him to get to hurt anymore than he had been. In his place I called out Iggy, smiling as Brock sent in a rather large Graveler.

"Cross Chop!"

"Rollout."

Iggy easily hopped out of the way of the fastball, slashing his hands across it's back. Graveler hardly reacted, simply turning and barrelling towards Iggy. Clicking I snapped, watching as she managed to catch the rock, chopping it into the air with a smirk. Hopping into the air, Iggy punched, and kicked, before finally slamming it into the ground. A large cloud of dust filled the air, but I could hear it rumbling, jaw clenching as Iggy let out a yell of pain. She was able to recover quite quickly, a crack sounding as a glowing fist made contact with the boulder, laughing it across the room into the door, which gave a sickening creak with the force. Brock let out a soft whistle as the ref ruched to check on it. When he returned the red flag was raised high in the air. 

"Gravler is unable to battle. Iggy is the winner."

"Alright Onix, use bind." 

"Iggy! Now?" Iggy nodded, body trembling slightly. Brock arched an eyebrow as I smirked. Alrighty then, you know what to do!"

As the large rock snake lunged forward Iggy jumped, body glowing a dark red. Onix turned quickly only to get a strong karate chop to the head. A loud crack sounded a groaning from the snaked body as it teetered forward slightly, before collapsing to the ground. Iggy landed next to it, trembling slightly as the dust cleared. It was over. I won. I could hear the ref calling it, but I could hardly believe it. Even as Brock walked up to me, as I called Iggy back to her ball.

"Good job Alice. it's not every day that Gravler is tossed clean of the room. Maybe when they were a Geodude, but that was a powerful counter." He said, smiling brightly. "And Reversal. A good move to play one Mankey. I'm impressed. Something tells me that you are going to shake the region to the core, just as much as Red did before you."

"Thank you."

"I might have to warn Misty that you are coming. Give her time to get ready for you. But until then, you earned this. "Brock held out the small badge which I took without a word. "That is the Boulder Badge. Proof that you defeated my gym."

"Thank you Brock." I said, quickly pulling out my badge case and pining it in its rightful place. Quickly Crystal made her way to my side with a bright smile.

"That was great! What told you to start with Lieutenant?" She asked, following the two of us out of the gym. "I don't think it would be great against Kabutops."

"Something just told me that he wasn't going to stick with what I expected. That would almost be too easy. You know what I mean?" I admitted, giving a small shrug. "I don't really understand it myself."

Brock let out a soft chuckle. "Battler's intuition. A useful ability."

Nodding I quietly handed my balls over to Joy, gently stretching my back as Brock did the same. It would probably be a good idea to train before I attempted to make my way through Mt. Moon. But that could wait, I had a victory to celebrate. "Who wants cake?"

Brock and Crystal both quickly turned to me as I pulled out a few gold yen.

"Sure, Black forest for me."

"Gold Ripple."

Nodding I made my way to the counter, ordering a smaller slice of the black forest for myself and joined the others at a small table. It wasn't long before we were handed out plates and everyone dug in. It was a good cake, but the way my heart was still pounding It was hard to eat. Sure the food would help, but it was difficult all the same. Both my companions seemed to pick up on this because I quickly gained two concerned looks.

"Adrenalin," I admitted, gingerly eating a bite of cake. "Food helps, but at the same time, I need to take it slow. Brock, I was wondering if you were free to train. I think it would be a good idea to teach iggy Poison Jab, I was wondering if you would be willing to help with that."

Brock hummed around a mouth full of cake before nodding. "Alright, meet me at the gym tomorrow. We can take the day to work on moves because a few of your pokemon could also gain from learning Iron tail."

"Thank you brock."


	4. Chapter 4

"This is it. Mt Moon. This is as far as I can go." Brock places his hands on his hips as we stood at the slightly dark cave entrance. "Take your time, and keep an eye out for suspicious activity. I heard there were some strange men poking around, I haven't been able to look into it yet."

Nodding I called my team back to their balls. I was going to do everything I could to avoid a battle, even with Crystal still at my side. I did not want a confrontation, I did not want to think about the possibility that the strange men were in fact team Rocket. Yet for some reason, I didn't doubt it. I knew that I was going to end up battling someone, there was no avoiding it. It was making my heart pound painfully in my chest, and I wanted to save everyone's strength as much as I could. After a moment Crystal took my shoulder and we headed in together. Another maze, a bit less natural than the last, but annoying none the less. Occasionally I could swear that I caught sight of movement, but it was possible that it was just my mind overreacting greatly.

Crystal kept one hand latched with mine, gently giving a squeeze every time I flinched. It was calming, and I was grateful. But I was basically just prepping for an attack. The hairs on my neck were standing on end as we entered another long tunnel, jaw clenching as I saw a tall man dressed head to toe in dark purple. It looked like a gi if my thoughts were right, fishnet leading to padded gloves, and a red scarf around his neck and as he turned I snarled, eyes narrowing at the R on his breast pocket. His slanted black eyes widened, as I let out a hiss, glancing to Crystal as if asking what my issue was. She simply shrugged, gasping as I lunged forward, stopping only as my body was encased in a purple sludge, a Muk.

"Xatee! Use Psychic, get Alice out of there! Achey use flame burst!"

Two flashes of red poped to reveal a Xatu and a large Archanine.

I didn't bother to struggle as the pink glow pulled me out, placing me behind Crystal as a ball of fire flew towards the Muk. Falling to my kneed I gagged, struggling to catch my breath before promptly vomiting. Catching my breath, I quickly called out Lieutenant, smirking as he whipped up a large whirlwind, flame leaping further into the air. before anything else could happen the entire cave was filled with thick black smog. As Lieutenant picked up a breeze, got the air cleared, he was gone. we weren't alone, I could feel eyes on us still, before we were surrounded by men and woman in black outfits, R's on their pockets, a ring of Rattat, Grimer and Eckans surrounding us.

"Air cutter!"

"Flamethrower!, Psybeam!"

Quickly I pressed my back against Crystal I watches as razor-sharp blades of wind knocked down several rats, but the hoard was getting close. Too close. Taking Iggy's ball I quickly called her out as well. "Close combat!"

My heart was pounding in my throat, hands trembling as the two slowly tore through the hoard, Jolting as a powerful blast of water nicked my shoulder whipping the last of the pokemon and taking out several of the grunts. Not waiting a Moment I called for Lieutenant to knock down the others, smiling as they fell. Turning I found myself face to face with a beautiful young woman. Her short orange hair was held in a side ponytail, a towel wrapped around her shoulders. She was in a white cropped tank top and jean shorts. Her round sea-blue eyes were slightly narrow as he headed to quickly cuff the grunts, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she turned back to me and Crystal.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." I panted, face burning slightly. If it was from her beauty or the possible poison that had entered my system I couldn't tell, possibly a combination of the two. She really was quite pretty. She was mostly flat, but that didn't matter, There was a loving glint in her eyes that could never be replicated anywhere else. Not in its exact variety. I must have been staring because the woman let out a chuckle. 

"I'm taken sorry." She said, gently rubbing the back of her neck. "But I'm flattered really. I'm Misty, the leader of Cerulean City." 

"I'm Alice." 

Misty stopped in her tracks, eyes slightly wide as she turned to me. "So you're the one Brock told me about. The one with the deep battler's intuition. You knew there was someone here didn't you?"

Nodding slightly I watched as her face furrowed in thought, a hand gently finding its way to her lips. "Interesting. Well, we should get going. They aren't going to wake up any time soon, but a squad will arrive any second, and you don't want to be caught in that hassle."

And just like that, her smile had returned, and we were headed out of the cave. The air was slightly chilly as we reached route 4, the smell of dew hitting my nose. We were getting close to the city. My heart was pounding with exightment, but once again the sun was starting to dip on the horizon. I wanted to battle the sweet leader, but it was far too late to do anything like that. "Would you like to spend the night at my place?"

"If your offering Misty," Crystal responded with a smile. "That's really kind of you."

"Yeah, that would be nice." I nodded, pushing my hands into my pockets. "Then we can have our battle tomorrow."

"Eager?"

"It's could be partly because we're coming off that. But yeah. I think it's going to be fun." I responded with a small nod. "What do you say?"

"Tomorrow it is." She responded, leading us into a rather large dining room. "But for now, let's eat."

* * *

The next morning I quickly pulled myself out of bed, quickly pulling on an Ice blue t-shirt, black leggings and a pair of black boots. It was dipping towards fall, it was going to really get cold soon, but for then my leather jacket would be enough. As I made my way back to the large dining hall I suddenly became aware of where I was as I watched Misty, her boyfriend, and Crystal enjoying large pancakes. heading to join them I accepted a plate, silently eating a few bites as my chest clenched.

I wasn't certain that I was going to beat Brock, and I had a clear type advantage. Here I was neutral at best, disadvantaged at worse. But I had already put in place my battle request, putting it off would only make it worse.

Quickly my mind jumped to Blue, his search for the holding place of Jame's 'Growley'. It had been a week. I hadn't even heard a word from him, Was he okay, were him and Green in danger?

"Alice?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something."

Mity's face held concern as she made her way to my side. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Blue. We were just starting to catch up, it had been months since we talked last. Now I don't know if he's alive or not." I sighed gently pinching my nose bridge. "I don't mean to let you down Misty, you have been a great host. But I don't think I can fight you today. At least not right now. I'm scared. I'm scared of that man we ran into, I'm scared for Blue and Green's safety, I'm scared about our battle. I'm not ready, I'm sorry."

Misty was quiet before giving a small nod, a gentle kiss planting itself on my forehead. "I'm happy you've figured things out Alice. Take some time and train, I might join you later. If you change your mind about our battle, just come to the gym alright?"

"Your far to nice," I whispered, quickly fixing my hair. "Do you have a black one of those?" 

As I pointed to her hair she nodded. Disappearing for a moment she returned with a black scrunchie which I quickly used to fix my ponytail. "Thank you."

"I just noticed, you have a cast. What happened?" 

"I broke my finger in a brawl with some Jessy lady," I responded, smiling as Misty chuckled. "Yeah, I actually think that comes off today. I should double-check with Joy actually."

"Good idea. I'm going to head out, I'll see you later Alice." 

"I'm gonna head to Bill's house. I have some things that I need to do with him. I think this might be where we part ways, Alice." Crystal said, gently pulling me into a hug. "But we might as well exchange numbers. I'll call you if I hear anything from Blue and green, alright?"

"Thank you, Crystal, for everything."

Grabbing my bag I followed the two out the door, heading back to route four to train the team. I was hardly focusing, but it felt good to be doing something. I only really snapped to attention as a harsh wind hit the back of my neck, turning to see a chuckling woman. She was sitting on a Lapras, her dark red hair held in a swirled ponytail, a rounded triangle glasses over deep cherry eyes. A simple short black dress covering her body. Splitting open at the chest and revealing more of her rather large breasts.

"Oh for fucks sake, we aren't going to have to battle are we." I hissed, pausing as I slowly realized who I was talking to. "Oh my god. I'm sorry, I'm just."

"Lost in thought? Clearly." She said hopping down next to me. "Alice right? Blue told me about you. He's fine by the way, just resting at the league. Twisted his ankle pretty bad, didn't want to worry you."

"Thank goodness he's okay." I sighed gently shaking my head. "What brings you here if I might ask?"

"I wanted to see what kind of a trainer you were, I was curious." She shrugged, watching silently as Pastell shot down a small Pidgey with poisoned needles. "Not taking on the gym yet?"

"No, not yet. I have far too much on my mind. Besides, I'm terribly disadvantaged." I shrugged, eyes locking on a small rustle in the grass. "Hold that thought."

Bently biting my lip I took ain, throwing a Pokeball, watching it wriggle once, twice, then snapped shut. Picking it up I held it out to Lorilie as she arched an eyebrow. Taking it she brought it to her eyes, smirking as she took note of the small bulb pokemon, gently tossing him back to me. 

"What should I name him?"

"Oh? What about Frosted, I know some types of flowers are winter-blooming," She said, humming as I called him out.

"Frosted it is, thank you," I said smiling brightly. "It's really good meeting you by the way."

"Likewise. I should get going, but I'll be waiting every single moment to accept your challenge." Smiling I watched as she hopped back onto her Lapras, surfing off. Once she was gone I turned my attention back to my team. After lunch, I was going to take the gym. I was going to battle Misty.


	5. Chapter 5

Heading to the battlefield I smiled as Mity happily waived to me, her husband standing in the ref's stand. the field, was the pool, several floating pads placed for land dealing pokemon, fully advantaging Misty and her water types. But I didn't care. I was not going to lose, not now, not today. I was ready to fight, I needed to do this.

"This battle will be between the Gym leader Misty and the Challenger Alice Winter! Each person will use three pokemon, but the only one able to make substitutions will be the challenger. The battle ends when all three of a battler's pokemon are unable to battle." My hand was already falling to my first ball, Misty mirroring my movement. There was a small part of me that was terrified that she would sweep me with her Gyrados, but I felt confident. As the green flag fell I smiled, quickly calling out Lieutenant, a Shellder landing on the fist pad across from him.

"Air cutter!"

"Icicle Spear!"

The wind blades sliced through the shards, but thither attack made contact, ice falling harmlessly into the water. Lieutenant took to the sky at my shout, looping and charging into Shelder with speed, falling to the water as it clamped down on his wing. he was fast, smart, managing to take off again, to shake the shell, but not before taking a good amount of damage. This wasn't going to be easy, even compared to Brock it was going to be a lot harder.

"Air cutter!" I called, heart pounding as Cloyster easily countered, a few shards making it through the attack, knocking Lieutenant to one of the floating pads. "Lieutenant!" 

Shakily he pulled himself to his talons, puffing out quickly. A ring of glowing feathers surrounded him, popping as they landed on him. His injuries quickly added and he took to the sky once again. "Brave Bird!"

Lieutenant's body was surrounded with a brilliant orange glow as he rammed into the clam pokemon, but it didn't fall snapping shut again. It only let go as he started flapping his wings hard, taking a direct Air Cutter and falling, launching spikes as he did so. Lieutenant managed to dodge most of them sending sharp winds to counter, but several managed to scratch his sides. he was getting hurt again, he wasn't going to be able to take too much more, but neither could the Cloyseter. With a nod I called out the final attack, throwing my arm forward as he dove, orange surrounding him one last time crashing into Cloyster, knocking them both out. As the ref called the bubble ko we both called them back, sending out the second pokemon.

"Iggy, close combat!"

"Spike Cannon Omnastar!"

Iggy dodged most of the spikes as she hopped forward but let a few hit. Once she was close she laid it hard on the fossil pokemon, only jumping back as she was hit with a hard torrent of water, leaping into the air. When she was above the 'god' she arched, paw glowing dark purple as she fell. A spike clipped her shoulder but she easily jabbed the snail-like pokemon in the face, a purple flush taking hold on its' face. Once again she started laying it on the Omnistar, a torrent of water sending her flying back. Now a small amount of red was starting to surround her but quickly diminished. 

"Use scald!"

"Arial Ace!"

At this point Iggy was fast, skidding out of the way of the streaming stream of water flickering out of veil before she rammed her arm into the Omnistar's face, stumbling back as a second scald tossed her back a few pads. The red glow returned, and Iggy was trembling. This was it, this was the time.

"Reversal!"

Misty silently cussed as Iggy dodged several spikes, slamming her fist into the Omnistar, a blue light surrounding her body. She was growing, morphing, her tail shrunk to a small point, ears pointing as her body rounded out. As the light faded Iggy stood no longer a Mankey, but a Primape.

"Good job Iggy. Think you can keep going for a bit longer?"At her nod I smiled, watching as Misty called out her last Pokemon. A Starmi. We wouldn't be able to do too much against the part psychic type, but I could chip away a bit for Frosted.

"Reversal!" 

"Ice Beam!"

Iggy pushed forward, stumbling a bit as the ice started coating her shoulder, She was just able to land a punch before she was frozen solid. Silently recalling her I let out a nevus chuckle and tossed in Frosted. She was fucked, I was absolutely fucked. But I was not ready to give up as green spots formed on the dual stared pokemon, a large green wave flowing into the small bulb. Eyes wide I pulled out my dex, eye twitching as I realized her level, 37. Starmi didn't even have time to respond as a second wave was pulled to Frosted and it fell flat on its face. Misty was silent for a moment before we both recalled our pokemon, skillfully hopping from pad to pad as she made her way up to me. 

"Good job Alice. As your prize, I present you the Cascade Badge."

"Thank you Misty. I didn't know that could happen. I was expecting to end up faltering when I realized you had Ice Beam. And that Oddish is a Poison-type." Misty chuckled as I pinned the badge next to Brocks, following me out of the gym. "Can I safely say that you are joining us again tonight?"

"If you are offering." I nodded, following her to the centre, as we headed it I handed her Iggy and Lieutenant's balls to her. "I have a call I need to make, do you mind taking them to Joy with you?"

"Course not, say hi to Blue for me." 

I didn't say anything as I headed to the videophone. Dialling the league I smiled as Blue picked up. He looked somewhat tired, a new scar running through his lips. But it was still Blue, and he still looked great. That didn't stop the small surge of releaved anger from washing over me.

"Why the hell didn't you call sooner! I was worried sick about you! Just sending a member of the elite four like it was nothing, like I wasn't meant to be scared for your life! I was terrified, I wasn't going to be able to even think about taking on Misty until I knew you were safe! We just started talking again! Why didn't you tell Crystal that you were okay? What were you thinking jerk!"

"Hellow to you two." Blue didn't even flinch, smirk not faltering a bit. "Sorry, your right. I should have called. That's my bad. I'm really sorry. I heard you ran into Koga in Mt Moon. We thought he wasn't active anymore."

"'Apparently he is." I hissed, clamping my hands around the side of the table, "Apparently a lot of people are."

"Well, since you want to help, would you like a league sanctioned mission?"

Tilting my head I narrowed my eyes, nodding as he chuckled. "I was meant to check the status of Lieutenant Surge, since he has a young Son. I want you to take that mission since my ankle is fucked still. Besides, that's where you need to head for your next badge anyways."

"What am I to do about the kid, should they both be active?"

"Exactly that. Classify Volkner as a Kid should he be roped into Rocket. He's fourteen Alice." Blue sighed, "The kid's innocent. From what I've heard from his sister, Elica she will be meeting you there to pick him up. She is going to be raising him either way. He's cold."

"Alright, I'll head out in the morning," I said, pausing as Joy made her way up to me with a small box. "What's this?"

"The HM Fly." Should cut the distance in half. Take a few days to train, Surge is not going to fight fair. You need to be ready for some fucked up fights. You aren't gonna be able to physically take him, as a heads up he is an avid user of electric types." Blue warned, smiling as I examined the disk before returning it to its box. "And Alice?"

"Yeah." 

"About your Battlers intuition, tell me if anything strange happens with it. it's looking more and more like something else." 

"Of course Blue." Letting out a soft sigh I hung up, heading to join Misty who was smiling brightly.

"So, Lance has a job for you."

"Technically it was for Blue. But I suppose so. What can you tell me about Lt Surge?"

"He's a cold man, damaged by the war. We believe he turned to team Rocket to cope with his PTSD, was pulled in deep. When his wife gave birth to his daughter Elisa he did his best to bring her into the job, to have her believe Rocket's ways. She was strong, took after her mother. She rejected him, left the region at the age of ten and started her pokemon adventure in Unova. She is currently their fourth gym leader, also specializing in electric types. it was on her warning that we started wondering if Surge was back in the business, the SS Anne starting some shady runs. We don't have enough proof, but we do not feel safe keeping Volkner in his father's care."

Nodding I accepted my pokemon from her and followed her out of the centre, towards her large home. "Blue said to not expect a fair fight?"

"No, he's going to attack you directly, I think your best bet would be catching a Diglett or Dugtrio in their cave."

"Fuck. And the man me and Crystal saw flee, Koga, who's he?"

"Another of the gym leaders, unfortunately. The only one of that trio that seems to have kept on the straight and narrow is Sabrina, but we also think she is the only one that still has contact with Red. I think you already know his strategy, but we have people after him. Namely Blane and his bonded."

"Good, now. I think an intensive training session is in order. I'll take three days, then I'm going to kick Surges ass."

Misty chuckled, smiling brightly as we headed to the dining room. Traning would wait until the morning, but team rocket was going down.


	6. Chapter 6

"Surge!"

I could feel my voice trembling, anger and fear mixing as I stormed to the back of the gym. A bolt crashed down from the roof but I ignored it, making my way up to the eclectic master. I was shaking, anger flowing through my blood. The only think keeping me from punching him was the solidity of his build, it was daunting, he was definitely a war vet. In the corner, I would see a fairly young teen, balled up slightly messing with a pannel in the wall. For a moment I thought he was a Kid, I was so ready to throw my physical safety out of the window when he turned to face me, smirked and grabbed a bundle of wires. 

Neither me nor Surge could react as the lights just puffed out. Everything just started shutting down, sparks forming harmlessly around Volkener. He was small, slim with messy blond hair. He looked like he hadn't slept in a month, but he just matched his way up to his father and snatched one of his Pokeballs.

"What are you doing Volker?" He hissed, grabbing the bot's shoulder, The kid's yelp was the last straw, he needed to be socked, and I had just the pokemon to do the job.

"Iggy, Poison jab. But make it a punch, punch him right in the jaw." My voice dripped with Venom. Iggy paused for a moment before snarling. Volkner was whimpering at that point, eyes widening as her fist started glowing a bright purple. Before Surge could even twitch a loud snap filled the room, Surge crumbling to the ground in a heap as fist met jaw. As soon as Volkner was fee he headed back to the wall, powering the building back up and smirking. 

"Well, since he's been dealt with. Allow me to introduce myself. My name Is Volkner Surge, and one day I'm going to be a gym leader just like my Sister. I'm going to Sinnoh, can't stay here with all this after all." Volkner made his way to his father's side, kicking the unconscious man until he had rolled off the field. There was a slightly mad glint in his brilliant blue eyes as he hopped up to the leader's podium, motioning for the ref to take his place. The kid was mental, no. Not mental, manic. "Same rules, four on four."

"Volker." 

"You want the gym badge or not? Let's make this official. I am your challenge, take it or leave it." He hissed, hand going to his belt. "What will it be?"

"Okay. I'll fight. But don't cry if this doesn't go over well."

"This will be a battle between the Gym Leader's-" The ref faltered as Volkner shot him a dark glare. "- Gym leader Volkner, and the Challenger Alice Winters. Each trainer will use four pokemon each, the battle ends when all pokemon of one side is unable to battle." The pour ref looked terrified, Volkner may not have been part of Team Rocket but I was definitely reporting him as a Kid, an Escaped but a Kid none the less. "Further, only the Challenger will be allowed to make substitutions."

As soon as the flag went down I tossed in Frosted, hissing as he sent in a Shinx. A pokemon I knew nothing about. Quickly I pulled out the Pokedex, biting my pip as it blinked to life. 

"Shinx the Flash Pokemon. This Pokémon generates electricity by contracting its muscles. Excited trembling is a sign that Shinx is generating a tremendous amount of electricity."

"Alright Frosted, Sleep Powder!"

"Fire Fang!" My shoulders tensed as the small lion dashed forward, easily avoiding the light green powder and latching to one of Frosted's petals. I was playing too nice. I was trying to be far to nice against the manic Child. With a hesitant sigh, I snapped, a whirlwind of petals launching Shink into the wall. I didn't want to hurt him, but there was nothing I could do as sparks surrounded the small pokemon. The boy was fighting like a true trainer, like someone with years of experience. Perhaps his entire life.

As Shinx neared, Frosted pulled a leaf, a white glow forming around it as he slashed the small pokemon's chest, a second wave of leaves throwing him back. Shinx just hopped to his feet again. Sky darkening as a small bolt crashed down on my Gloom, stunning him long enough for Shinx to land another stong fire fang. it needed to end, and it needed to end fast.

"Poison powder!" Shinx didn't have enough time to let go gaining a mouth full of poisonous spores, stumbling as he fell to the ground. Stumbling, tripping and fainting.

"Shinx is unable to battle, the winner is Frosted."

Volker was silent as he called out his second pokemon. Elikid. The small battery pokemon started spinning its arms, charging power before launching several waves of electricity at Frosted. At first, it looked like he would be fine like he would make it to the baby pokemon, but right as he prepared a cut he fell. I didn't wait for the ref to finish speaking as I silently sent out Butters. "I'm so sorry Volkner. Shadow Ball!"

Butters quickly formed the ball at the tip of the tail, launching it as a wave of electricity hit her in the chest. Elikid fainted fast. "I don't want to make you hate me, I don't want you to hate anyone. But you need to stop, I need you to forfeit. I don't want to hurt you, I really don't."

Volkner didn't respond, simply sending in a Pikachu next. Butters quickly formed a second shadow ball, throwing it quick. Only this one was quickly countered, a large electro ball crashing with it in the middle, both exploding in a brilliant flash of light. Volkner was laughing, a brilliant smile spread across his lips, eyes sparkling manically, quickly the smile fell to a dark glare. "You see that's the issue. I'm never going to do that. I don't have to do what you say! I don't have to do what anyone tells me anymore, I realized that that's why I was taking out the defences. If you're going to force me to go with the league, I will use them!"

"Volkner, just focus o the battle." I hissed nodding for Butters to attack. My anger had long since faded to fear. Not just for my safety but for Volkner's. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, please."

"You don't care. why would you?" He hissed, Pikachu surrounding itself with thick electricity, lunging into Butter's side. Butters skidded, yelping as an iron-coated tail slammed into her back. "You're going to send me to jail just like him! I'm not like him!"

"I know that Volkner, I know. It's okay!" 

The red flag, Butters had fainted. Hissing I called her back to her ball. "This is a gym battle, you said it yourself."

This seemed to calm Volkner down from his rage, a smirk returning to his lips as I called out Pastel. I was not about to Retaliate destroy this kid's Pikachu, but he did need to be stoped. "Hyper Beam."

Volkner's eyes widened as the solid white been knocked Pikachu out, narrowing quickly as he reached for his last ball.

Now I was expecting Raichu, or Voltorb. I was not prepared to battle a Zapdos, a large bolt taking out Pastel instantly. I couldn't Retaliate fuck the bird, or it would have to be a one-shot. Biting my lip I quickly sent in Iggy, shooting her an apologetic shrug as she got me a terrified look. 

"Close Combat!"

"Sky attack!"

Iggy was smart, jumping over the initial attack ramming her fist into the bird's head sending it crashing to the ground. falling after she managed to get in a few hits before she was launched into a wall, Zapdos' beak quickly started spinning as she charges forward, connecting with Iggy but getting a Poison coated first to the cheek. jolting to the side as iggy darted back a bit, a dark red glow surrounding her. This was the last attack. if the Zapdos didn't fall I going to lose and I couldn't even think of what Volkner would do to me. He was not okay, he would likely use the defences on me and dash.

"Reversal!"

"What?" Volkner sounded genuinely confused as Iggy dashed forward, ramming her fist into Zapdo's head. I was certain I saw he glance over at her trainer as she hit the wall, a chill running down my spine. She wasn't done. But she never got back up, lying limp on the ground, I saw her give a small nod but the ref called it. It was clear she was faking, she knew what her victory meant for me. Vokner was silent as he returned Zapdos, hands trembling in anger. Soon the room was filled with lighting, three bolts striking my chest, forcing me to my knee. "You cheater! You cheated!"

Black spots offer took the corners of my eyes, a scream of agony escaping my lips. I could hardly head someone shouting out for him, vision momentarily blurring as the electricity stopped, loud sobbing muffled by what I could only assume was someone's shoulder. My own name was somewhat distant as I collapsed to the ground. Soon Blue entered my line of sight, my blurry and spotted line of sight. He was shouting for something, gently pulling my head to his chest and running a hand through my hair. Soon my consciousness faded tears dripping into my hair as everything went cold.

* * *

"She's waking up."

Letting out a soft groan I blinked the fuzz out of my eyes, confusion filling my head a si took in the forms of Misy, Brock, Blue and the kid. 

There was another, a woman with short blond hair, bangs partly covering her slightly narrow dark blue eyes. Covering her ears was a pair of wireless headphones or something. I wasn't sure what they were, each white pod having a long black cord extending from it with a silver cap. She was ina yellow tight shirt, with the front punched out, three black triangles covering what they had to, a fourth being illusioned by her choker. She was in a pair of tight black leggings, as well as yellow heals. She was beautiful but likely too old for me. The way she kept a hand on Volknver's shoulder told me this was Elisa.

"Are you alright?" Volkner sounded scared, genuinely guilty. "I didn't mean yo hurt you. Not like this, I just. I got really angry, scared. I shouldn't have attacked you."

"Shh, hey kid. It's alright. You fought well. I don't think I should accept the badge from you though." I whispered, slowly sitting. "It would be irresponsible of me."

"I mean you did technically win," Blue said, shrugging, pausing as I started laughing. "What?"

"That Zapdos did not faint. It was pretending, I think because she thought it would before my sake. I did not win that fight. If she wanted she could have destroyed Iggy, I do not deserve that badge. Besides, it was not a good fight on either side." I said, shaking my head. "Elisa, would you be willing to temporarily take your father's place? I think I should fight someone who is actually a leader for this."

Everyone was silent, heads turning to focus on the leader, who silently gave a small nod. Sighing softly she chuckled. "When you get out of the hospital of course."

"Of course."

The room fell silent for a moment before Volkner cleared his thought, holding out a small box. Accepting it I opened it, pulling out three TMS. The fist had a yellow tinge, the second a red, the third a blue. "Its the three elemental punches. I wasn't sure which one you would want. Well, I was going to just give you the first two, then I realized your name was Winters and it would be slightly funny."

"Thank you Volkner. I might hold onto these for a bit, wait at least till I'm out. I don't know how long you Koed me after all." I said, placing them back before putting the box on the table. "Would you like to train with me? I mean, we could learn a lot from each other."

As Volkner nodded, Blue gently took my hand. "It's good to see you awake."

"How long was I out?"

"A week." He sighed, gently shaking his head. "We thought you died for a bit your heart was so erratic. But we got you back, Volkner had to pull a lot of electricity from you. The kid meant well."

"I know."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but I have to ask. Was having Iggy use poison jab on the man necicary?" Brock asked, gently facepalming as me, Blue, and Volkner all confirmed. "Of course, why would I think otherwise?"

"Don't worry so much Brock. Blue, do you want to have a battle when I'm out. Three days, battle you, three days take the gym."

"That sounds like a good plan. Just note, I've caught back up. I have three badges now. Mind you Elisa went a little harder on me then she is going to with you." He said, gently kissing my forehead. "I have to head out, Crystal said that the stupid Nugget bridge members are back so." He shrugged, turning for the door. Meet me there when you're ready, okay? I'll meet you at the side closest to Cerulean."

"The doctor said you could probably leave in a few days," Misty whispered, smiling weakly at me. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"It's okay, I went in expecting that Surge would try to kill me. I was ready for this."

"But it shouldn't have happened in the first place. You shouldn't have been sent to take him on. The league should have gone, or one of the Dex Holders." She hissed, tearing up. "Not you. Never an innocent."

"I'm okay Misty. I'm going to be okay, I promise."

"I know Alice, but I don't like seeing you like this. You are going to have to go through like Physio for a bit, I don't know how this works. Your heart was just about ready to explode, you could have died!"

"I didn't." I soothed, taking her hands in mine. "I'm not going to, I can do this. I know I can."

"I know, that's why me and Brock did something for you. Of course, we allowed Frosted to choice which evolution she wanted, I think you can work with it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, pausing as she was sent out. Instead of my recently evolved Gloom landing on the bed, there stood a Vileplume, a soft chuckle escaping my lips. "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Three days came and passed like nothing, and I found myself standing at the end of the nugget bridge starring down my friend. This was not going to be the same simply playful battle that we had at the pond. We were officially rivals, this was a test of power. To see who was the stronger trainer between us. Four pokemon each, no substitutions. A challenge, but I was ready for it. My hand quickly fell to my first ball, waiting for him to call the start of our fight.As we both grabbed them, he nodded.

"Butters!"

"Houndour!"

Butters was fast, shockingly faster than the dark dog, ramming into his side, pulling off a collar that housed a small burnt stick, before bouncing out of the way of a fire fang. She was not able to avoid the subsequent flamethrower that launched her back a few feet, skidding on the bridge before pilling herself to her feet. A dark ball formed at her tail and she jumped, pegging Houndour with a shadow ball.

Houndour hardly flinched, rushing forward, fangs encased in fire. Butters turned, swinging her now metallic tail, a ting founding as Houndour bit down on it. Stray flames licked up Butter's tail, but she was able to easily toss him back, following up with a shadow ball. This was just cut in half via a dark pule of energy, a large purple ball of gunk slamming into Butters. My heart was pounding as a purple flush took to her cheeks. So that was how we were going to play.

"Facade!" I called, smirking as Butters started glowing a light red, charging forward and ramming Houdour. The small dog skidded a bit before collapsing. 

Silently Blue called him back before sending out his Taurous. The large bull charged, ramming Eevee before she could react. Butters let out a single squeak before collapsing, also gaining.

"Not bad, I'm not going to risk that thing also knowing Facade. So." Taking my second ball I quickly called out Iggy. "Close Combat!"

My Primape was fast, narrowly managing to doge a second headbutt, slamming her fist into the bull's face repeatedly. She managed to land sid hits before a horn tossed her over the ledge and into the nearby cave's wall. Iggy did not stay down, jumping back and coming down with a strong Karate chop.

"Stomp!" 

Taurous reared up on his hind legs, bringing it's forehooves down hard on Iggy, Her arms gave a slight twitching but she managed to roll out of the way of a second, slamming her fit into the bull's shoulder in retaliation. Taurous mooed loudly, stumbled and fell through the rail. He was out, Blue knew it as he recalled it.

"Ice Beam!" 

The thin white beam clipped Iggy's shoulder as she rushed the newly evolved Starmie, raming a fist into the centre of its large gem. This only gained her a face full of steaming hot water, a red glow remaining. Iggy was burned. Eyes narrowing I called out, smiling as Iggy hopped back, rushing forward with her fist encased in lightning.

Unfortunately, Starmie easily recovered, sending a wave of pink towards Iggy. As she rushed forward it pressed down on her, a red glow darkening around her. Her Fist connected with the Gem, sending the dual star back several feet, she fell to her face. Of course, the starfish recovered, glowing green for a moment, heals partially patching themselves as I called out Frosted. That green quickly turned into a wave, washing towards the small flower, a torrent of leaves rushing back.

Starmie jumped, sending a second wave of pink towards Vileplume who was narrowly able to keep it back for the most part with a torrent of leaves. The two attacks made contact, neither pokemon got up.

"Final round." 

Smirking I called out Pastel, hands trembling as I realized that Zubat had also evolved. Twice. Now a beautiful Crowbat flitted in front of me, quickly forming several clones of itself.

"Psychic!" 

Blue let out a small chuckle as Pastell sent out a wave of energy, quickly catching Crowbat and pushing him to the bottom of the river. The large bat easily zoomed out only to be met with a large green ball of energy, a green beam pushing him into the cave wall which gave a loud crack, rubble falling and momentarily pinning the bat.

I wasn't stupid, he was fine. His wings glowing blue he freed himself, sending large blades of wind towards Pastel, each being countered with quick slashes. The light pink, yellow, and blue Aradidos leaping into the air, a dark image forming in front of Crobat, melting into him. He let out a pained cry but quickly shook it off, sending a torrent of air blades towards Pastel who ultimately collapsed to the ground completely unconscious. Calling her back I chuckled, making my way to Blues' side. "Good fight."

"You're getting really strong Alice. You're going to be able to take on Eleisa no problem." 

Shaking my head I followed Blue into the centre, silently handing over my fallen teammates, toying another in my hand before making my way over too the transfer machine. "Alice?"

"I'm not even considering bringing Dragon to that gym again, and I don't have to."

"I'm listening." 

"I'm not showing you, you're just going to have to wait until the gym battle." I teased, pushing myself to my toes and gently ruffling his hair. "You're just going to have to watch now, Aren't you?"

Blue was silent for a moment then chuckled. "You didn't?"

"Didn't what?"

"You found one too, just like Red. And you're going to use it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Blue. I nearly helped Volkner evolve his Shinx, I don't know what you think I bought. But." Chuckling I shook my head. "You're probably right actually. You know me well enough, I suppose you would be able to guess which po-" Cutting myself off I shuddered, eyes narrowing on the roof. Once again there was a long moment of silence before the roof exploded. Again a man and a woman, but this time they were different.

The woman had two pity blond ponytails, round green eyes, and pink triangles in her ears. She was in a black short dress with an R on the front and a red stripe at the bottom and long white gloves that matched her flats. The man had short blue hair and was in a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants and black boots, with short white gloves.

"Prepare for trouble." 

That was all I needed as I lunged, bringing my fist down on the woman face. Apparently, they hadn't been informed that I quite enjoyed bringing it to fisticuffs, because she also stumbled back with a look of shock. She didn't quite recover though, and instead called out a Ratticate. Sighing softly I called out my late pokemon, simply snapping. As he landed with a thud a large white beam engulfed the rat, knocking it out instantly. Blue let out a shout of "I knew it!" sirens surrounded the building.

* * *

Taking a deep breath I made my way into the large cave off of Cerulean. Blue had loaned me his Lapras for the unpredictable mountain, telling me that she would get me out as soon ad I needed it. I wasn't going to give in so easily, but the thought was nice all the same. I had a job to do, one that would put everything I knew to the test. One that stood at the top of the mountain, in a brilliant frozen nest.

The cave was alarmingly cold, despite it still being relatively nice outside, forcing me into a long silver scarf and a dark purple winter jacket. Even then I couldn't help the vocational shudder, cold piercing deep into my bones. I was going to have to be fast, and I was quickly realizing what Blue meant. He wasn't worried about the ice types, he was worried about my physical health. But I wasn't going to back out. He had trusted me, Lance had trusted me. I was going to do my job, perhaps catch a few pokemon along the way. I had already added a Spheal to the reservoir, having seen a few of the Hoenn Ice-types rolling around, almost being tackled off Laprass by a Whailren at one point.

It was a strange cave for sure.

As Lapreass climbed another mountain I shuddered, hair perking on the back of my neck. Something was coming, someone was watching us. "Be careful Lapras, I know this feeling. Were being followed." Don't attack unless I tell you too, alright?"

Lapas nodded in agreement as my hands fell to my belt. I had a sneaking suspicion about what it was, what I needed to do. I just needed visual confirmation, a shadow even. A shadow ball whizzing past my head worked. 

"Butters! Return fire!" I shouted smiling as the two balls collided, again and again. A ghost most likely, but in here it was hard to guess what kind. " Pastell, try to catch it with psychic, Butters if she does, Shadow Ball. Chare git up until you have visual."

Pastell scuttled to the tunnel fast a pink field encasing everything, yanking a large Gengar from it's hiding spot. As Butters tossed her ball I was certain I caught glimpse of an old woman, but she was gone before I could say anything, Gengar disappearing in a flash of red. I wasn't stupid, recalling my pokemon without a word. Lapras seemed to understand the danger, picking up her pace as I scanned our surroundings. My heart was pounding in my ears, mind reeling as I tried to piece together what I had seen.

Had Agatha attacked me, or had it just been my imagination?

As we reached the final steps cold wind licked at my cheeks. This was the Tundra Mound, an isolated patch of hellish winter year-round. Articuno was silently curled in her nest, but I quickly caught sight of the shadow once again. "Look out!" I hissed rushing forward and tossing out Pastell. Articuo shifted, eyes widening as he dissipated the shadow ball with a fast charged solar beam. It may have been cold, but the sun was bright in the sky. That didn't last long as Articuno spread her wings, a thick blanket of hail rushing down on us.

"I need your help, just for now trust me. I want you to prepare a Sheer Cold if you can. There's a Gengar, I want to figure out who's commanding it!" For a moment I thought Articuno was going to attack me, but instead, she just gave a nod, a blue glow surrounding her wings. "Pastell, try to trap it with Spider Web!"

The strong wind made it hard to hear my own voice but thankfully Pastell seemed to understand, punning the shadow Pokemon in place. We didn't have much time, Articuno only had one shot at this, and she took it, freezing both pokemon solid. it was the risk I had to take, galling Pastel back and rushing forward, breath coming shortly as I bought the Old lady's shadow for a split second, along with a boys before both vanished.

"I don't mean to trouble you, but would you mind giving me a lift back to the city?"

Articuno landed silently bending down with a small nod. Carefully climbing to her back I let out a small nervous laugh, calling Lapras back to her ball as we took off, looping the mountain before landing in the centre of Cerulean. The chill had completely numbed my ears, a surprising burn taking them as we landed. Frostbite most likely.

"You found Articuno. Did something happen up there?"

"I think Agatha attacked me." I hissed hopping of the regal birds back. "I also may have seen Red, like distantly. But they both vanished in the hail so I don't know." I sighed, biting my lip as Blue gently tossed an Ultra Ball at Articuno. Surprisingly it didn't wiggle once, snapping shut almost immediately.

"That means we likely don't have to worry about Moltress, Red will handle it. As for Agatha, that may be an issue. Her loyalty has always been up in the air, but if she did attack you." Blue shook his head. "It's best we don't think about that right now, we need you to get warmed up."

"And do a quick swap. I have a plan for Elisa."


	8. Chapter 8

"This battle will be between Gym leader Elisa and Challenger Alice Winters!"

Tuning the ref out I dropped my hands to my first ball, taking a few calming breaths as I waited for the green flag. This was not going to be an easy battle, she was the fourth gym leader of her region, after all, I only had two gym badges. Sure I had a plan or something of a plan. But I wasn't going to know any Pokemon she had, there would be no use in scanning them and interrupting the battle. I just needed to use my wits, calling out Frosted as the flag fell. 

"Petal Blizard!"

"Flame charge!" 

A blaze of flames burned through the tornado, ramming into Frosted and tossing her into the air over and over. Petal yelped, pausing before laughing a ball of sludge from her flower. The flaming pokemon stumbled, revealing the brilliant stance of a Zebstrika. I had watched a few of her battles, just to know what to watch out for. Unfortunately, she rarely lead with her speedy Zebra. Flame Charge was a huge threat to my plan, but I could work around it. Sludge bomb heading at least temporarily blinded it.

"Giga drain!" A wave of green flowed to Frozen, a smirk crossing my lips as I took note of the purple flush that stuck. "Keep your distance! This thing knows Facade! get into the air!"

"Flame Charge." 

Frosted was in the air, once again being batted around. A burn had taken to her petals and both were becoming visibly tired. I needed to finish it. "Venoshock!" 

Thin purple poison drenched Zebstrika, sparkling as she failed. tripped and fainted. As Frozen fell she crashed, eyes spiralling as she too passed out. Neither of us waited for it to be called before sending in out next pokemon her tossing in her regular Emolga nd myself my newest team member. 

"Blizard!" 

Emolga swerved keeping just ahead of the ball's icy breath yelping as she crashed into the tailwind of the attack. A bit of frost licked at her hand as armed into my Spheal, body glowing white, sending her rolling back quite a bit. With a small nod, I chuckled.

"Alright Glacial! Now that we know her strength and speed, use Hail!" 

The sky was clouded, a thick wall of hail forming on the field. I could only make out our pokemon for their shadows. Emolga was getting battered, Gacial was healing. "Now that we have them surrounded! Blizard!

"Thunder, knock that thing out!" I could just make out Elisa's voice for the bellowing winds. The flying mouse didn't stand a chance, thick snow freezing her solid and sending her to the ground. Elesia called it, returning her to her ball. "Not bad kid. But you're not going to win that easily! Emolga, Rain dance!"

As the light brown Emolga popped out the hair quickly melted, turning to an equally thick wall of rain. Glacial launched an ice beam forward but it was too late a thunder crashing into her hard. Glacial faltered, the second bolt of lightning causing her to faint. Taking a deep breath I called her back to her ball. I was not prepared for rain, for perfect accuracy thunder. Not specifically at least. 

"Iggy, Ice Punch!" I called, shuddering as she was pounded with lightning, Emolga swapping between it and powerful Aerial aces. Iggy let out a pissed scream, fist narrowly managing to connect with the squirrel. it was too fast, I was going to have to risk it. "Thrash!"

Iggy wildly started swinging, kicking, throwing punches this way and that. Occasionally they would make contact, but Emolga was doing far more damage than Iggy. Shaking my head i called her back to her ball, sending in Big Boy.

"Hyper Beam!" 

The brilliant light connected, but it wasn't clean, clipping Emolga's back as she swerved.

"Two tanks, not a bad strategy!" Elisa called, chuckling softly. "Emolga! Volt Stitch!" 

As the mouse made contact she turned, returning to her ball with a flash of red. Quickly I pulled Big boy back as Well, sending in Iggy as Galavantula laded on the field. The rain was just a distraction, I didn't need to wary. "Rock Tomb!"

Iggy lunged, tossing large boulders at the sparking spider. They hit, pinning her legs as Iggy got closer. The rain was fading, and as Iggy reached her face, her fist lit sending a blaze down the spider's body. A brilliant green glow formed in her mouth, a beam of brilliant flashed sending Iggy tumbling backwards. Her eyes narrowed, she charged, and then promptly punched one of the rocks. She was confused, Eyes wide as Galvantula bit into her arm.

Taking a deep breath I waited. a glow was forming around Iggy, but I needed that twitch, that nod confirming it was time.

The wait wasn't long. "Now!"

Iggy Yanked away, slamming her fist down on the spiders head. Both pokemon fainting in the process. For a moment Elisa was silent before laughing. 

"Retaliate. It's been a while since I've seen that one." She called, sending in the brown Emolga to meed Big Boi in the field. "He may be small Alice, but don't count me out yet."

"I wouldn't dare! Big Boi, Belly Drum!" 

Snorlax quickly pounded his belly a booming filling the field as Emolga charged up speed. One move, I only needed one move from her. 

"Arial Ace.!"

"Giga Impact!"

At the small squirrel rushed towards Snorlax Elesa arched an eyebrow as the attack hit. The plan seemed to click as Snorlax grabbed him, jumped into the air with a glowing white aura and body-slammed the small mouse into the ground, rolling off to reveal it had fainted.

"Emolga is unable to battle! The winner of the match is Challenger Alice!"

Calling big Boi back I smiled as Elisa made her way up to me. "Impressive. I should have seen that last one coming, taken a distance approach to a Snorlax. We just don't get them very often in Unova, so e don't exactly plan for them. Well, that's not fully true. lenora's a normal type specialist and keeps Bugh repaired. But the rest of us.-" She shook her head. "-Not so much."

"You threw me off too. I thought for certain you would lead with one of your Emolgas."

Elisa nodded, handing me the badge. "Of course you would do research. That's the sign of a competent trainer. May I ask where you're heading next?"

"Lavender town, I want to get in some training before I get to Celadon City. I mean I'm probably ready to take her on, but who knows. Maybe I can catch another Pokemon. Besides, I want to check on the Carbon clutch. Apparently, they're getting big." I said, smiling as we headed out of the gym. "Some of them were brought in from Alolah, and Fuji wants to see what happens when they evolve. We have a theory, so I want to see if they are ready. I signed up as a night evolution as soon as the study started."

"Oh, testing to see if the variant sticks here as well?"

"Not exactly, but yes at the same time. You see I'm getting an Alolan Cuebone. They were given stickers to show their origin when they arrived," I said nodding with a smile. "I think Blue signed up to get a Kantonian one. We are both going to try to evolve them at night, to test your theory. But also to see if there is something different in Alolah that trigger's their Cubone to evolve. See if mine evolves and his doesn't that means that there are slight differences genetically in the Cubone stage. At least that's what I've come to understand."

"You seem to understand it quite well." Elisa teased chuckling as we entered the Pokemon Center. " I might join you, I've been meaning to visit them anyway. They are some of the cutest things."

"You can name mine if you want. I've been thinking for years and I still have nothing." 

"I'll think about it. Why don't we head out in the morning? Unkle Watcson's picked Volkner up anyways, I don't have to worry about waiting for him."

* * *

"Welcome to the Daycare. Alice, I suppose you are here to pick up your Cubone?" Mr Fuji smiled as I nodded, turning to Elisa quickly. "Come to see the next generation of Cubone be released? The four test ones have been gifted, the rest had been trained to survive in the wild, primarily the nearby cave."

"A cave I'm avoiding!" I chimed, chuckling as Fuji gently shook his head. "What? Is dark as midnight in there."

"I'm not judging. "He assured, handing me a dark blue Pokeball. "Remember, Level 28 at night, give it up to level 31 before reporting a non-evolution. Give three more levels in the day, there is a chance that his Cubone never evolves,"

"Thank you, sir. Elisa, have we figured out her name?"

"Knight. For the bubble play. Like, shes a little Knight with a sword, and you want her to evolve at night." Fuji just facepalmed as I nodded. "Knight it is then."

"Thank you again, sir, this means a lot to me. This could also be quite beneficial to my next gym challenge." I said, calling her out to join the others. Well everyone but Big Boi, he wasn't allowed out in most houses like Fuji's for fear of property damage. "I'm going to beat Blue the next time we meet, break the tie."

"That's a great goal."

Me and Elisa quickly followed Fuji outside, heading up towards the Rock Tunnel. Quickly he called out the remaining twenty Cubone, balls releasing them in snow white light. They were free, and a few realized this quite quickly rushing into the caves, the others eventually followed. It was beautiful a sight to behold.

* * *

"Bonemeraing!" I called, eyes narrowing as the purple rat lunged, a fang chipping as the club hit him.

Rocket, the town was infested with Team Rocket's grunts. Of course, they were coming out at night like the Alolan Rattatas they were. Not that they were using the dark variant, leaving their mice open to eating dirt just that much easier. But they would not let up. Every time I was certain I had taken them out, more rats and snakes would appear. Occasionally they would be dotted with Arbok, a Coffing or two. But No one wanted to relent and the team was getting tired.

I hated Team rocket with a burning passion. I hated the fact that Butch and Cassidy had escaped, that they had managed to find safety in the underground. The moment I could take them I was flooding them out.

"Give up yet Little Firecracker?" 

Shuddering I turned, eyes widening as a blue dog lunged at me. It out a loud coo, cry filling the air as it slashed my chest. Me back hit the ground hard wind escaping me as my vision momentarily spotted. "Don't worry, the boss doesn't want you dead. We have ways of making anyone comply." 

Pushing myself to my hand and knees I quickly searched for the source, only finding darkness. My team had surrounded me, grunts easing up as a beam of ice slammed into Lieutenant's chest. She recovered quickly blasting razor-sharp blades of wind towards the strange pokemon, ice chipping from its antenna. An ice sculpture, animated with magic. Or was this the real thing.

It didn't matter, I needed to take it out. I needed to survive.

"Arial Ace! Surf!"

The Suicune effortlessly hopped onto the water, turning as Lieutenant rammed into it, dropping Iggy onto her back. Before it could shake the pissed monkey she rammed a sparking fist into its face, shards of ice exploding as she was blasted back with an aurora beam. Iggy didn't get up, I needed this to end now.

"Rollout!" Glacial bounced into the air, rolling as gravity took effect, only for the swift pokemon to leap out of the way, Knight's bone quickly made contact with its face, a small blue flame melting the check as Knight started glowing. Her body grew, flames infighting on the engs of her bone. Heart pounding I called the first thing that came to my mind "Flamethrower!"

The Suicune was hit in the side, colour fading as it shattered. The grunts took the hint, bolting quickly. I couldn't see the commander of the sculpture, but I kept myself close to the ground. if they were in command of the Johtonian legends I needed to stay out of sight. Pulling out my phone I called back my team, finding a particularly long patch of grass before sending Blue a simple text. 

_Johto's legends are in danger. Hiding. Route 7._


	9. Chapter 9

"You fought it!" Crystal hissed, eyes wide as I nodded. "Are you crazy?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. And like I said, it exploded into shards of ice. It wasn't the real deal." I said, hissing as Joy sprayed the large scratch on my chest with an ice heal. The bleeding had mainly been contained by a large sheet of ice, but it was starting to do damage itself. "I only assumed that hiding was the course of action, I don't know how else I can explain this to you."

Blue let out a soft sigh as he paced the length of the room. There were small bags under his eyes, fear overwhelming his eyes as he shot me a look. He hadn't said anything the entire time, leaving Crytal to do the questioning. He had just paces, silently muttering curses to himself. 

"So if the Masked Man is back, and he was ordered to bring you in. We can safely way that the birds are safe. He wouldn't have just left you there if he had a solid control in place. what we should be worrying about is Will's safety. He would be pulled back, we know this. He's delusional."

Turning to the door frame I nodded. Silver had a point. His narrow red eyes were focusing on something particularly interesting on the wall behind me. He wasn't great at making eye contact. not that I blame him. He was in a dark navy leather jacket detailed with red, that reminded me somewhat of Lances, a silver belt and baggy black pants. His shoulder-length Garnet hair was spiky with a stray hair speaking at the top of his head, his bangs brushed to the side. "Someone should get Lance in on this. I know he's out training, but we need to get in contact with him. We need to make sure that the Masked Man cant find him."

"I agree, I sent Gold to check his last known location. Will's that is." Crystal sighed, sitting on the bed next to me. "This is bad guys. I thought we took him out!"

"I know, we just. We all need to relax." Blue hissed, forcing himself to take a deep breath "The Underground is being flushed, have reason to believe that Red is investigating things, everything is going to be fine. The Gym leaders and elite four have been informed."

"Both of those things could be deep with corruption." I sighed, gently shaking my head. "How deep does this go? Kanto, Johto, both? It's looking like both Blue. This is bad, and we both know it."

"The only corrupt leaders that we know about are Surge and Koga. Sure Koga's in hiding, but we have Surge. And we cant confirm that it was Agatha that attacked you. Everyone else comes up clean."

"What about The Masked Man, were almost certain that is Pryce. Yet he's is still in power. Sure he isn't allowed to know Will's location, but that's not enough." Silver hissed, flicking a ball into his hand as Blue let out a cold growl. "Are we going to do this Blue? We can do this if that's what you need."

"Enough, if you are going to fight, the two of you can take it outside!" Joy hissed glaring daggers at the two of them. Both seemed to relax a bit, returning their balls where they got them. But the tensions were clearly high as she started wrapping my chest. The scratch wasn't too deep, but it hurt like a bitch. "you can go watch if you would like, just do not exert yourself too much. Go sort this out, battle fight, just go outside."

Gently hopping off the bed I followed the two boys out to the large battlefield behind the centre pulling two scarves from my bag, The two seemed somewhat confused as I made my way to the ref box. "This will be a battle between Pokemon trainers Blue and Silver. Each person will be allowed to use six pokemon, substitutions will not be allowed. The battle ends when all pokemon of either party are unable to battle."

Blue and Silver quickly took their positions, grabbing their fist balls. "Let the battle, begin!"

"Marowack! Brutal Swing!"

"Feraligator! Ice Fang!"

The two Pokemon rushed forward, Marowak skillfully sliding out of the way and cracking the large Jaw Pokemon on the back of the head. 

One stumble, that was it before a surge of powerful water launched Marowak into the fence. As the torent eased up Marowack landed on his feet, took a single step, and collapsed.

"Marowack is unable to battle, The winner is Feraligator!" I called, winning the flags. It was probably clear I had no clue what wither of them really was meant to do, but I got the point across. Without a word blue quickly called in Crobat, glowing purple fangs sinking deep into Feraligator's shoulder, a dark purple flush taking to his cheeks and he slashed at Crobat, claws glowing a brilliant gold.

Both Blue and Silver were darkly gearing as Feraligator blasted Crobat with a razor of water, Crobat dipping out, slipping into an Arial Ace. Fangs glowing a brilliant white Feraligator chomped down of Crobats wings. The bat struggles, hitting him a few times with air blades, but he too went limp.

"Crobat is unable to battle, Feraligator is the Winner!"

"Taurous, Wild Charge!" 

The angry bull stormed forward, electricity leaping off him as he rushed forward, slamming into the large alligator. Feraligator stumbled backwards, trembling running forward with his claws glowing gold once again, Taurous reared up, slamming his forehooves into Feraligator who finally collapsed to the ground.

"Feraligator is unable to battle! Taurous is the winner!"

"Earthquake!"

As the ground started trembling I momentarily lost my footing, eyes widening as Xatee caught me on her back floating just off the ground and allowing me to balance on her back. Taurous was caught of guards as a massive mammoth stamped the ground. Rocks started glowing in the air, ramming into the side of the bull.

"Zen headbutt!"

Taurous found his footing, lowering his head rushing forward as is started glowing a brilliant blue, yelling out as Mamoswine swung its head, tusks battering the growling bull. Taurous was trembling as Mamowswine opened its mouth a blue sphere-forming. 

"Iceicle Spear!" 

One spike was all it took to down the large pokemon

"Taurous is unable to battle! Mamoswine is the winner!" I had just finished announcing the winner when flashing beam of light rammed into the behemoth. He quickly shook his head but the damage was done, I recognized the wide-eyed look of confusion.

"Brine!"

Silver snarled as the steaming water slammed into Mamoswine's side. The large pokemon stumbled, Starmie taking to the sky, glowing as it started spinning, a white glow surrounding it as it collided with him. Mamoswine tipped, falling to its side with a loud thud. 

"Mamoswine is unable to battle! The winner is Stamie."

"Shadow Sneak!" A dark shadow crept it's way behind Stamie, a Sabeye forming behind it.

Quickly they slammed their gen into the star's back. A bright pink light formed around Starmie before exploding, sending the Sableye back a bit. Sableye blinked its eyes clear, only to be hit in the face with a steaming pulse of water. For a moment it looked like it would be fine before it collapsed to it's side.

"Sableye is unable to battle! Stamie is the winner!"

"Wevile! Finish it!" Silver shouted, eyes clenching at his side. The swift Wevile darted forward, large purple claws. Quickly he raked them through the Starfish who collapsed to it's back.

"Stamie is unable to battle! Weavile is the winner!"

Blue was panting softly, fear toying with his anger. Silently he called in Houndour, the pup breathing a torrent of fire towards the Wevile. As the weasle slid backwards A blue glow surrounded him, horns curling back in place of his ears, tail growing to a bond, a skull forming oh his chest. Fire picking up, the ice type fell.

"Weavile is unable to battle, Houndoom is the winner!"

"Metal Sound." 

Skarmory appeared and quickly ran its beak down its wing. Tears bubbled in the corners of my eyes as I fell forward slightly, as soon as the scraping started it ended. " You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good Silver." I called giving a nod. "Please don't do that again."

Silver nodded, Skarmory taking to the sky, wings spread as it rushed towards Houndoom. It cut through a torrent of flame, knocking the dog back. Houndoom quickly recovered, latching on with sparking fangs. The steel bird launched Houndoom a dark bladed arch slamming into his chest.

"Sky Attack!"

"Inferno!"

Skarmory was glowing a brilliant blue as a powerful flame burst from the ground, encasing him as he crashed into Houndoom. 

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This round is a draw!" This time I had no clue what to do with my hands. Apparently both Blue and Silver found a little amusement in this, tensions having long gone as they called their pokemon back. The two sent in their last pokemon, an Absoul and Scizor.

"Alice. you ready to see something special?" Silver called, smiling as Blue held up his necklace a rainbow gem catching my eye. Turning to Silver I realized there was one in his earing. Each pokemon also had a gem. 

"Go for it." I shrugged smiling as the nodded. 

"Absoul." "Scizor!"

The four gems were going, energy snapping between trainer and Pokemon as the two trainers touched the gems on their beings, energy surrounding the pokemon

"Mega Evolve!"

The energy exploded from around the two pokemon and my eyes widened, Quickly I pulled out my dex.

"Mega Scizor the pincer Pokemon. Due to the effects of Mega Evolution, its pincers have taken on a more diabolical form, ripping anything they pinch to shreds."

Bouncing gently in place I turned to the Absol.

"Mega Absol, the Disaster Pokemon. As the energy of Mega Evolution fills it, its fur bristles. What you see on its back are not true wings, and this Pokémon isn't able to fly."

"This is so cool," I muttered watching as the two pokemon started charging attacks. Scizor's claws had gone a brilliant green, where Absol's horn was glowing red.

"X-scissor!"

"Incinerate!

Meha Scizor crossed its claws before quickly pulling them apart, green energy forming an X effortlessly cutting through the fire, slamming into the winged dog, sending her back a bit. Easily the mega shook it off, launching a second blast of flame towards the steel coated bug. Scizor darted out of the way, swords circling the two pokemon, bursting as they leapt forward. Both slashed repeatedly at their target, sparks flying as the two clashed. A shadowy glow taking to Absol's horn, while Scizor's claws were a yellow-green again. Time seemed to slow for a moment before the two landed back to back, panting. Then Scizor lurched, energy shattering as it morphed back to normal and fainted.

"Scizor is unable to battle! The winner of this battle is Silver!"

Hopping down I smiled as the two returned their pokemon, heart pounding in my ears as I glanced between them "I want to go that!"

Crystal let out a soft chuckle. "You have to be gifted a keystone. Something that we cant do. We only have ours, you are going to have to earn your own."

Nodding I sighed, taking a few deep breaths. The battle was brilliant, there was no way I was anywhere near Blue's abilities yet. But that didn't matter. I was going to battle Ericka. If I still could. Following the two back into the centre I smiled as I made my way to the counter. "Joy can I still take on the gym today?"

"I would prefer if you waited until tomorrow, but I can't stop you."

nodding I headed towards the food counter, quickly ordering a bowl of vegetable soup before joining the others. "Well, the gym battle is off."

"That sucks, but Joy knows what's best." Silver shrugged, gently stretching his back. "What are you going to do until then?"

"I have no clue. I might just read in front of the fire."

"Sounds like you have a bit of a plan." Crystal teased, smiling as a waiter brought my food. "Today, tomorrow, this gym badge is yours."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, Alice. I've been waiting." Erica smiled, fixing her red headband as I made my way forward. "I've heard about your skills Alice. Brock and Misty both speak quite highly of you. Kanto's next great hero, a person to shake things to their core. I'm expecting you to go all out."

I didn't know what to say. Silver, Blue, Crystal, all of them were watching. All three of them powerful trainers in their own rights. The Trader, the Trainer, and the Catcher. I had to do this, I had to win.

"This battle is between the Gym Leader Erica and the Challenger Alice! Each trainer will use five pokemon each! The battle is over when all of a trainers pokemon are unable to battle. Further, only the Challenger will be able to make substitutions." At the green flag was raised I grabbed Lieutenant's ball calling him out as if fell.

"Air Slash!"

"Tangla, bind." 

Erica's voice was calm vies quickly wrapping around Lieutenants wings, a single blade of air hitting the small ball of vines. Quickly a pulse of pink hit his head, sending her into even more of a frenzy to get free. 

"Brave Bird!"

Lieutenant's body was quickly engulfed in orange light, vines snapping as he rose into the air, ramming his wings into the small green ball. Tangla went flying, bounding a few times before collapsing. Erica smiled recalling her quickly before sending out a rather large Tamglegrowth.

"Ancient Power!"

"Dodge it!" I called, hands trembling. "Then use Air Slash!"

Lieutenant took to the sky swerving around the rocks. As he launched a large blade a rock smashed into the back of his head, sending him forward. Lieutenant recovered, laughing two more blades towards the mass of vines. My heart was pounding as another rock hit his head. This thing would not fall easily, and Lieutenant was weak. I could only hope to cut down more of the tank's health before he fell. 

Three more blades hit before Lieutenant was stuck down. Recalling him I quickly sent out Knight, a stream of fire rushing towards Tagnlegrowth. The large pokemon skidded, flames engulfing it completely. He took a few staggering steps then collapsed. My heart was racing as Ericka smirked, sending out Victreebell, a small ball of thin poison making Knight in the eyes. As she moved to rub them clear, tangled growth jabbed her in the chest.

"Knight!" 

Before Knight to react the tail leaf slammed into her chest again, bringing her to her knees. As the poison sent a chill down her spine she collapsed out cold. There was a reason Erica was the fourth gym leader, She was strong. 

"Hail!"

As Glacial landed on the field a thick wall of hair blurred my vision. I didn't even have to call my next attack as the hail was mixed with swirling sheet thick snow. A thud informed me that Virctreebell had been taken out. Glacial didn't let up as Erica replaced the pitcher flower with a Vileplime, a brilliant orange orb taking to the sky. The clouds quickly cleared, large razor-sharp leaves rushed towards her. Glacial narrowly rolled out of the way sending an icy wind towards the small flower, tracking it with a beam as it leapt out of the way. As a leaf caught her eye Glacial was encased in a blinding blue light, ice beam catching the flower as Glacial grew, light shattering to reveal Sealeo.

"Sealeo, the Ball Roll Pokemon. Sealeo has the habit of always juggling on the tip of its nose anything it sees for the first time. This Pokémon occasionally entertains itself by balancing and rolling a Spheal on its nose."

Returning my dex to my bag I nodded as Erica recalled the now fallen flower. I was doing this, I just needed to take out her Litigant.

"Energy ball!"

"Frost Breath!"

The ball fell to the ground, shattering as the wind sent the leaf Pokemon back a bit. She recovered rather quickly laughing more balls as she danced out of the way of Glacial's attacks. 

"Surf!" 

The floor flooded fast as Glacial was pulled into the air by a large wave. Liligant didn't have enough time to respond, eyes widening as she was tossed into a wall. As the wave faded a beam of ice slammed into the small pokemon's chest, unconscious form falling to the ground.

"Liligant is unable to battle! The victor is Alice Winters!"

Calling Glacial back I smiled as Ericka gently shook my hand. 

"Good fight."

"Agreed, But don't think it's going to stay this easy. I've heard rumours that the game corner has fallen back into the control of Team Rocket. I plan to raid it tomorrow, I would like if the four of you joined me." 

"I have business with Rocket anyways, that they are doing, it needs to be stoped. Once and for all." I hissed softly, forcing myself to take a few deep breaths. "But I can't, I think Nurse Joy would kill me if I risked reopening my chest injury. I've gotten lucky so far."

Erica gave a small chuckle, nodding understanding. Everyone had been informed of the Ice Suicune. She knew about the attack, she was offering to be kind. "Well, your next destination should be Fucia City. Koga may be at large, but his Daughter very much isn't. You are going to be her first actual challenger as Leader. I'll call her, let her know that you're on your way. Or well tomorrow. I would suggest taking the Bike route if you're able."

"Thank you, Erika."

* * *

Taking a deep breath I made my way into the large Pokemon Center. Everything seemed fairly normal, at least until my eyes landed on a familiar man. His cyan hair was pulled up in a small ponytail, and he was now in a white collared t-shirt, a black skirt, and lavender flats. The main thing that told me who it was, was the small burn by the corner of his left eye.

"James?"

"Oh, it's you. I suppose I should thank you. You freed me, well not directly, but you helped." James smiled fiddling with his belt. " Hell, I actually got a bit of my inheritance, gave most of it to charity but. I owe you something."

"What. No! I punched the shit out of... Wow, Punching is my go-to strategy. I should work on that. I'm allice by the way." Shaking my head I let out a small sigh. "Actually there is something you might be able to help me with. Do you know anything about Ice animation?"

James paused, silently nodding as he toyed one of the balls on his belt. "That I will have to ask you to fight me for. Not that I don't want to help, but. It's heavy. I can tell you what I know about the Masked Man's powers after but. I just. I cant without a fight. It's hard to explain."

"One on one? Butters against Growlie." I suggested, nodding for him to follow me outback. "I just have to be a little careful, Chest is still delicate."

"Alright. Your okay right?" he asked, a small about of fear entering his eyes. "Like, this won't hurt you."

"No, no, no. I shouldn't have said anything. This is a friendly battle. I'm just on edge, I'm sorry James. I didn't mean to worry you." I whispered, gently cupping his cheeks. As our eyes locked I blushed, heart fluttering slightly. Pulling back I gently rubbed the back of my neck. James had dropped his eyes to the ground, smiling brightly. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this." James quickly took his spot across from me, unclipping his partner's ball from his belt. "May the better trainer win."

"Battle with your entire heart James." Taking Butters Ball I nodded, silently counting to three before tossing her ball into the air. James mirrored the move, two pups landing on the field.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Fire Blast!"

The two blasts connected a large flash of light encasing the field, pulling my hands over my eyes I hissed as sand battered my vision. Quickly the two small pokemon dashed at each other, slamming their trains together, metal clashing against metal as they fought. 

"Shadow Ball!" 

"Fire Blast!" 

Once again the two attacks clashed, Growlie hopping into the air and biting down hard on Butter's tail flames licking up her fur. Butters quickly tossed him off, jumping in the air she vanished. The sun had dipped under the horizon and my heart fluttered as I realize what was happening, a slim black pokemon with yellow rings slamming her tail into Growlie sending her flying.

"Butters!"

"That's great Alice! Growlie! Fire Blast!"

"Shadow Ball!"

This time Butter's leapt out of the way, launching a large ball at Growlie. The shadowed sphere hit heard, sending the Growlith skidding a bit. Trembling he pulled himself to his feet, only to collapse back to the ground. As James returned his pokemon he smiled, gently pulling me into a hug. "Good job not lets o somewhere a bit more private. I do not want a lot of people to hear this." As we handed out Poke on I nodded, leading the kind man to my room. It was getting late anyway, and there were two beds. We might as well stay together.

"Tell me in the morning? I didn't realize just how late it is." I said, quickly pulling off my shirt. James gasped, moving to turn eyes locking on the still slightly blue-tinted scar. I didn't care if people saw my sheet, I was completely flat. Even still there was no shame in it. I just realized that he might be a bit embarrassed. Though now he seemed slightly hurt as he hesitantly reached out for the injury.

"Just be gentle," I whispered, chuckling as he reeled back. "What?"

"It's cold." He chuckled, letting out a small sigh. "I'm gonna change in the bathroom."

Nodding I smiled as he left, gently wrapping bandages around the injury. It was more a precaution, and Joy didn't think I would have to do it for much longer. but it was becoming a bit of a habit. Once they were clipped I pulled on a pair of black silk pyjamas. James cautiously poked out, now donning a silky white dress.

"You know, you're quite pretty."

"So are you. "

"James, why don't you join me? I mean it's up to you but I don't like travelling alone. I won't expect you to interact with Team Rocket in any form. But I think it would be fun." I said gently tossing my bag to the chair. "Maybe you could even tell me embarrassing stories about your fellow escapees."

"I'll think about it."

"How about we just start with my battle against Janie? I want you there alright?" 

James smiled giving a curt nod. "I'll make us both breakfast, it has been a while since I could cook. So yeah I'm out of practice, but hey. Another part of the thanks. Sleep in alright?"

"I'll try," I whispered, quickly calling out my team, again save for Big Boy. James did similar, keeping the remaining ball close to his chest. I didn't question it. There were enough reasons for him to be defensive of a Pokemon I wasn't worried. As Buttwe's nuzzled against my chest I quickly drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're up early."

Jumping I turned with a smile. This morning he was in an over the head black hoodie with thin white detailing, a longer gold skirt with a shiny Growlith partnered onto the bottom, black socks and black runners. Chuckling I nodded to the team. Pastel currently holding Lieutenant in place. He psychic abilities had just won her out overtaking Big Boi, but she needed to catch up to the others fast. With a small nodd, he passed me a plate, two slightly broken eggs leaking over a piece of toast. Fried Oran berry decotarated three pieces of bacon.

"I hope you enjoy it." 

"Why not call out your team, get in on a bit of training?"

"I'm not really a battler." James shrugged, grabbing five balls. "But they might as well hang out."

In a flash of light James' team appeared, Growlie companies by a Bellosom, Wooper, Yanma and Phanpy. One ball remained clipped to his belt curiosity eating at my chest slightly. But again I didn't push. I didn't want to upset him, I wanted to be his friend. As a waiter brought out a few bowls of Pokemon food, James dipped back inside for his own plate of food, sitting next to me as the pokemon quickly swarmed to eat. Eating the eggs first I let out a small sigh. "James. What are their names? Are they all ies?"

"Yeah. Growlie, Odie, Woopie, Yannie, and Phanie."

"Are you willing to give a hint to the sixth one? You don't have to I'm just really curious."

"No." He shook his head smiling as I let out a playful huff. "It's already a risk, I just can't endanger them."

"That's fine. I'm happy you're standing your ground actually. I'm already asking a lot of you already," I said, finishing the plate quickly. "That was really good James."

Janes chuckled, taking the plate. Silently I grabbed the empty bowls. Bringing them inside and back to the counter. Heading back outside I called my team back and nodded for him to follow me towards a small hill. It had been quiet all morning and it would be a good place to discuss what we knew. James took a few deep breaths, sitting next to me, gently leaning his head against my shoulder. Gently running my hand through his hair I held him close, waiting for him to open the conversation. It was probably really frightening and I was happy that he was even considering telling me in the first place.

"About yesterday's question."

"If you aren't comfortable talking about it, you don't have to," I whispered, gently petting his hair. "He hurt you a lot more than he hurt me."

"No it's fine, I just. I don't remember a lot." he sighed, gently shaking his head. "I thought I remembered more, but whenever I try to think about it my head get's fuzzy."

"Oh, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just I'm repressing a lot."

"I don't blame you. Can you just tell me what you can? Like don't force it, don't hurt yourself. But I want some information. Like I know who he probably is and that he has some weird-ass ice powers, but that's about it. I'm part of this too now, no matter how much Blue doesn't want me to. Crystal is worse, She worries about me too much, like I think she thinks I'm a child to some extent." I sighed shaking my head gently. "I mean that might just be who she is, she seems like a very caring girl but I need to help. I want to help."

James let out a soft chuckle before nodding. "He has a Houndoom. That's one thing that I will never forget, the screaming of that poor boy. It was always the same boy, I think he lost his mind. I will never forget that boy. I want to find him, give him a Mega stone. I have one left. It's the least that I can do for him."

"Will. he was..." A chill ran down my spine a gasp escaping my lip. "He wasn't the only one hurt by that surly."

"Probably not, but his face is burned into my mind. I mean we all got the small scar, he lost an eye." James whispered, slowly calming as I pet his hair. "Do you think I will ever meet him again?"

"Yeah, I do. But probably not for some time. He's travelling, training. I think he's working on himself."

James nodded, sighing softly. It hurt thinking about what the masked man did, but I couldn't really do anything about it. Not yet.

"It's settled then!"

James jumped slightly at my sudden shout, turning with an arched eyebrow. 

"I'm going to become the Champion and I'm going to make the Man pay for everything he did, for everyone he hurt!" I said, gently kissing his forehead. "That means I have two leagues to take on, doesn't it?"

James shrugged, slightly yawning gently. "If you want to take them both on I suppose, but you don't have to from my understanding."

"Well, I have a battle in an hour, I think we should get ready for the day," I responded gently pushing James off me. " You ready for this?"

With a nodd James called his team back, following me back into the centre.

* * *

"Alice Winters, your reputation has proceeded you." Janie smiled, turning quickly. Like her father she was in a gi, hers being purple, with fishnets and pads. Her brilliant purple hair was held back in an explosion of a ponytail and she had a dark fuchia scarf. She was trying to put on a stern, imposing glare, but her lip kept twitching. Ultimately she cracked, letting out a soft chuckle.

"No, but really, the others warned me that you're clever. Don't expect this to be an easy fight, I may be new to this gym, but I've been training my whole life."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Janine." I nodded quickly taking my place, stretching quickly I smiled as the ref made his way up to us. 

"This battle will take place before Gym Leader Janine and the Challenger Alice. Each side will use five pokemon, battle ending when all five of one side is unable to battle. Further, only the Challenger may make substitutions." My hand quickly fell to my belt, a sudden chill running down my spine. I wasn't sure what I would do if she had a Muk like her father. "Begin!"

"Arachne, agility."

"Lieutentent Air Cutter!" 

The Ariados was fast, easily jolting out of the way of each blade of air, leaping into the air and bitting down hard on Lieutenant's wing. A small glow surrounded Lieutenant, quickly turning dark brown before blasting the Spider away. As he turned in the sky the glow returned, completely surrounding him in dark blue, burning into the brilliant orange of Lieutenant's Brave Bird. Aracne turned then vanished, reappearing around Lieutenant, Several clones leaping forward.

"Arial Ace!"

Lieutenant dipped quickly taking out the clones before venomous fangs latched to his wing again, a purple flush taking to his cheeks, Soon this flush turned into a glow and he launched the spider into the air, slamming it with his wing. Aracne screamed out falling to the ground hard. She didn't stay down very long, a white beam clipping Lieutenant's cheek, leaving a bright pink line.

"Twister!"

"Dodge it Arachne!"

Janine's call came a second too late, a large blowing vortex surrounding the bug, pulling her into the air. Smirking I snapped, watching as Lieutenant was surrounded in an orange glow, slamming into the sider. As Arachne fell Lieutenant crashed into the wall, collapsing herself. A double knock out. Calling the fallen pair back, we quickly sent out our next members. 

"Venone! Zen headbutt!"

"Psychic!"

The Venomoth took to the only to be traped in Pastell's aura. Jamie let out an excited little squee, quickly pulling herself together as Venone was slammed into the wall a large web pinning her, crackling with electricity. Venomoth couldn't move as a brilliant beam of pink slammed into her chest. For a moment she gave a small twitch before falling limp.

"Weezne! Heat Wave!" I could hardly react as the room became quite a bit warmer, a wall of red sounding the field, Pastell stood no chance, falling fast to the intense heat. Chuckling I nodded taking Knight's ball and calling her out. As she landed she launched her bone club, smacking the toxic pokemon out of the air, quickly proceeding to just toss the thing around with her club. 

"Destiny Bond!"

Before I could call out for Knight to stop the shadow had connected and the final blow was dealt, both pokemon collapsing in a heap. Taking a few calming breaths, I nodded, tossing out Butters as she sent in a rather large Arbok.

"Wrap!"

"Psychic! Then follow through with a Shadow Ball!" 

Butters quickly leapt out of the way of the strong snakes tail, pinning him in place before launching a dack ball right into its fake second face. Arboce quickly recovered, ice laced fangs latching around a now iron-clad tail. Butters took on a dark aura, a powerful pulse sending the snake to the ground.

"Finish it with Psychic!" I shouted, smiling as the snake was tugged into the air then slammed one last time into the ground. Just one pokemon left, then I would have my fifth badge. 

"Nidoce, Toxic Spikes!" 

In a flash of red she small Nidorina turned, launching purple coated spikes around the field. I couldn't do anything as Butters landed, a purple flush taking to her cheeks. Her legs trembled before she fell forward and fainted. I needed to end it fast.

"Glacial, Hail!" 

As my sweet Sealeo landed, shuddering at the poison, the field was encased in a thick hail. Breath trembling I closed my eyes, I had to be fast, I needed to just call it. "Blizzard!"

The field was coated in a pure white sheet, visibility gone. I could hardly hear myself think let alone Janine calling her attacks. But soon it was over, the hail and snow fading to reveal a very frozen Nidorina. I wasn't listening to the ref as I called her back, taking a few calming breaths. I could faintly hear James calling me, but everything was suddenly fuzzy. There was fear to everyone's voices, and a quick glance down told me what had happened. My shirt was red, blood seeping through the once snowy fabric. The ice tint hadn't been some weird effect, it was still frozen. The heatwave must have finally forced it to melt completely, all at once.

"Oh, shit." As the words left my lips I lurched world quickly going black before snapping to nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

"I didn't know!" 

Groaning I blinked awake, gently rubbing my eye as I took note of two blurred figures. The first was definitely Crystal, and I could assume the other was Janine, but my head was throbbing slightly. Shaking it gently to clear it I gasped, moaning softly as the world spun. Sueexing my eyes chut I waited for the wobbly feeling to fade, sighing as the blur vanished. Both girls seemed somewhat afraid but Crystal was glaring darkly at the young gym leader. As I let out a second groan, the two turned.

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't know, I wouldn't-" Janine stopped as I gently raised my hand, a small smile on my lips. She couldn't have known that I would be hurt, I douted Jenny would have even allowed me to fight if she had thought it was a tiny possibility. It wasn't her fault, and I had a feeling that Crystal knew that too. 

"How are you."

"A little dizzy, but I'm willing to place money on a concussion so, there's that." I shrugged, letting out a soft sigh. "Where is James?"

"He's sitting with Joy. Had a bit of a panic attack when you started bleeding. Apparently, everything happened really suddenly." Crystal sighed, taking a few deep breaths. "I mean you didn't realize you were bleeding, so it must have been fairly out of the blue."

"Crys, please don't be mad," I whispered, taking a few deep breaths. "She couldn't have known I would bleed, and by the time she probably would have noticed, well, the room was already red, and I don't think it was an instant. Oh look I'm bleeding. I think the melt was slightly more gradual than that."

Crystal nodded then sighed. "I still don't get how you didn't notice sooner. I mean, that is not a little injury."

"I didn't feel it. I mean, I kind of did, later but. By that point, I was loosing feeling everything. I guess I just went numb really fast."

"Alright. Blue and Silver should be here soon." Crystal sighed, gently running a hand through her hair. "You do realize you aren't leaving the Pokemon Center for a while right?"

Chuckling softly, I stopped quickly as a small fit of coughs overtook me, pain sparking in my chest. Breathing hurt a bit laughing hurt like a bitch. Slowly I managed to recover my breath, tilting my head as I caught sight of a woman in the door. She had narrow emerald green eyes- a small burn next to the left, long brown hair, a black headband with a keystone tucked behind her ear. She was in a short black dress, white gloves and black boots that went half way to her knees. At my confusion Crystal turned, face lighting up as she ruched the woman.

"Green!"

"Hey Crystal. I heard that Alice was awake and I wanted to check in on her. Size her up so to say." Green responded with a small nod. "It's good to finally meet you, I've been considering this for some time. Of course, not like this. Moth meetings in my head had me challenging you to a battle."

"Maybe when I get better, but I don't want to risk angering this injury any more than I have," I said, gently shaking my head. "Don't know why Crys called everyone in, it's not that big of a deal. We don't have any more information, not unless you lot are going to finally properly bring me into the loop and actually tell me what the fuck we know about Rocket's status."

"Not today, you're still out of it. But your right, you deserve to be fully in the loop. You are helping, you shouldn't be hindered with a lack of information."

"Thank you, Blue!" 

As I waved my arm, my chest sparked, tears entering my eyes. Taking a few deep breaths I shook my head. "With that being said, I need rest. We can catch up when I'm a bit more able to do anything."

"Alright, in a week,. We will properly debrief you. This is your fight too Alice-" Blue held out an arm as Crystal went to argue, "-We were younger than her when we started this battle. She isn't a child Crystal, she can make her own choices. She chose to keep herself in this fight, even knowing that we were on it. This is her fight too, no matter how much you want to deny it."

Crystal sighed before solemnly nodding, heading out of the room. As she left Green shrugged, quickly following after her. 

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into her." Blue chuckled sitting next to me. "I see you've made friends with James. I think that's going to do you both good. He needs a positive companion, and you... Well, You never did do great on your own. I mean, your fine, but. Well, I know how you get. You prefer company, you like having people with you. That was part of the reason I decided to actually take on the league again. I didn't want you to have to do this alone."

"What was the other reason?"

"Lance is a great champion, he has done a lot of good. But we need to bear down a lot harder on Rocket to get rid of them, he doesn't have the mindset to just hand out responsibility. He wasn't to take them on himself, and he can't do that. It's not working. I think this is the only way to get it through to him. Honestly, Red vanishing changed him." 

"I mean, no one expected Red to just. Disappear like that. I think that would have shaken anyone, to just gain a tittle back because the person who you lost it to vanish." I shrugged, slower this time so it hurt less. "You miss him, don't you? I never met him, I didn't know him. But you did. You were friends. This is hard on you isn't it?"

"Yeah, he was a great kid. A bit headstrong did things on a whim. But he was amazing."

"You're going to see min again one day. I promise Blue." I whispered, smiling as he gently kissed my forehead. "We can talk later, I want to get back to sleep."

"Alright, you better fully recover. I cant go having you unable to help after telling Crystal off like that." He chuckled gently petting my bangs. With a light sigh, he headed out of the room.

* * *

Laying back on the bed I smiled as James leaned gently against my shoulder. He didn't have to be there, learning about the actions of the team that tormented him were taking. Blue was sitting on the bed across from us, Silver on his left, and Gold on his right. Green and Crystal were sat on chairs between the ends of the beds.

Gold had removed his yellow and black jacket, hat and goggled, leaving him in a black t-shirt, baggy dark red pants with a ton of pockets and black sneakers with yellow lines. His golden eyes were narrow as Blue went over the events that had transpired. My fight with Jessy, me and Crystal running into Koga, the fight with Butch and Cassidy that lead to their escape, my fight with Volkner. everyone was extremely tence as he turned to me.

"Do you want to tell this part?"

"Sure, I was outside Celidon City, training up Knight to get her to evolve when I was attacked by a ton of grunts. I didn't think too much of it, but then it kept happening. Three days and I kind of realized what was happening. They had taken up refuge in the underground paths. I was thinking about flooding them as soon as I could when this blue pokemon, Suicune lunges at me, slashing my chest. Someone was talking to me, but there was no one there. He said that they wanted me alive, and they could make anyone comply." Shaking my head I gently pet Jame's hair, taking a few calming breaths before continuing. "I had to fight, I didn't have much of a choice. when the Suicune shattered like ice everyone just vanished and I decided it would be best to hide, I just felt like I had to. Blue found me sometime later."

Gold bit down oh his lip before he gave a small nodd. 

"Lines up, Mortie's been having dark visions a lot lately." 

"I forgot you moved in with those two!" Crystal gasped, chuckling softly. "How has that been?"

"Focus." Silver hissed, shaking his head. "Crystal this is urgent! We can't just go off on our life decisions!"

Chuckling softly I shook my head. "We can talk about life later. We need to worry about what we know right now. Tell me more Gold."

"Well, he hasn't gotten anything too clear, but he says that the foreboding is starting to overwhelm him. Silver's basically taken over the gym now, Mortie can hardly get out of bed some days."

"Shit. That bad?" Green hissed, shaking her head. "I would hate his powers, he's more connected to the darker side of things anyways. It's the ghosts that give him his visions right?"

Gold just nodded as he sighed. 

"Have you heard anything Silver?"

"Nothing, Dad just stopped talking to me two years ago. I should have suspected something, I'm sorry, I just thought he realized I didn't really want anything to do with him and backed off." He sighed, gently pinching his nose bridge. "Mom sends me vaguely threatening letters but we haven't been able to trace them."

"Nothing about a possible plan?"

"No, just vague. We are rising, we want you to help. Claim your destiny. Ect, etc."

"Alright. Well, I can say that we have cleared out the Gamecorner again, we have people actually getting to the renovations that we had been planing." Blue said, leaning against a hand. "But no admins. I'm thinking they are hiding out n Johto, the search for them has basically stoped there."

"Falkner has picked up the patrols, the searches. Anyone suspicious is being brought in and questioned." Silver nodded, quickly stretching. "Yellow has been working on clearing that underground with the Rangers. The base in Goldenrod has remained clear, But it's possible that there are more we don't know about."

"I think they have one in the back of the Well, the one in Azalia town." Gold added, crawling behind Blue. Blue sighed, quickly swapping places with him as he leaned against Silver. "I can get on that with a team as soon as we head back there."

"Alright, And we have to get on top of Pryce in Mahogany. Just keep him there and check everything. I think we're going to have to take that base with Lance, but he's not easy to convince. That's why I want Silver and Crytal to take that. I know Lance trusts the two of you."

"Where do you want me, boss." Green teased, twirling a strand of hair on her finger.

"Go check on Sabrina. I know she's on our side, I just want to make sure that she is okay. This has to be hard on her." Blue responded, quickly stretching his back. "I'm off to Cinnabar to make sure that everything is okay with Blane, see if he can't give up any basses that he knows about. Alice, your next badge is in Saffron, do you know when you're going to be fully released?"

"Two weeks. Joy's just concerned about me pulling a stitch. Why, are you going to have Green join me and James?"

"Not to mention the fact that the two of you want to battle. Now about the Masked Man and Children. We don't really know a lot, we just have what several Escaped Children have told us. He kidnapped Children to make an army for his ultimate plan. The plan itself if coming from Will mostly, but Karen has colavberated. Apparently, he wanted to capture Celibi to travel back in time and stop the deaths of his Lapras's parents."

"Thats-" FFaltering I shook my head, breaking down to a small fit of laughter "That's fucking stupid!"

"We know, and we doubt that's all he was trying to do. But we don't know." Blue sighed, turning to James who shook his head. "Tell me if you remember anything okay?"

"Of course Blue. You know of the... Well as Alice puts it, the Sixth?" he asked, sighing as Blue nodded. "Alright, so you get why I'm being cryptic."

"Don't worry James. That's your secret mission, but I know and Lance knows. It's all good." He said nooded. "I think that's everything so far. Are we all in understanding?"

After a series of agreement the dex holders started heading out, Blue pausing as he entered the doorway. "You should tell Alice, take my word for it. You can trust her."


	13. Chapter 13

"This will be a six on six battle between The Evolver Green and Pokemon Triner Alice! No substitutions are allowed, mega evolving is banned." James called glancing between me and Green as we prepped our first balls. "Begin!"

"Blasty! Hydro Pump!"

"Sheer Cold!"

Green choked slightly as I called in Glacial, ice-cold wind overtaking her Blastoice's torrent of water and freezing it solid. I wasn't fucking around, this was a well-rounded team on a Dex holder. I was not taking needless risks. James took a few moments to recover before calling it, Green chuckling as she smirked. This was going to get good.

"Ampey! Thunder!" 

Amphy quickly skidded out of the way of a torrent of cold, fur bristling with electricity, the sky darkened as a bolt of electricity crashed down on GLacial, clouds not parting as a thick wall of hair encased the field. Green seemed shocked as the field turned white, shadows only being provided by crashes of thunder illumination the battle. I had given up on calling orders, the attacks drowning out every other sound except for themselves. Hit for hit, neither pokemon relented, a brilliant blue blow emanating from the field. As the storm faded there were two unconscious pokemon. Amphy and a newly evolved Wailren.

"Alright, Niney! Flamethrower!"

"Pastel! Double team, then use Psychic!"

I knew Pastel was fast, but my heart stuck in my throat as an Archanine appeared on the field, promptly destroying my spider with ease. Taking a few deep breaths I called out Lieutenant. "Agility! Build up some speed!"

"Thunder Fang!"

"Arial Ace!"

Lieutenant narrowly dipped out of the way of the striped don't fags looping high into the sky before taking on a brilliant blue glow as he rushed towards Niney. Niney dodged, baring down on Lieutenant's wing, lighting jolting around the wing. Lieutenant shrieked, coating his wing in metal and launching Niney, slashing at him with air blades. Achey hit the ground but quickly hopped to his feet, lunging again, snapping down on the other wing and laughing him to the ground. Lieutenant didn't get back up, and I called him back. With a deep breath I sent out Knight, watching ash she smacked Niney across the head with her bone.

Niney hardly flinched, sending a torrent of flames at Knight's face. Quickly Knight started spinning her bone, parting the flame before jumping, bringing her club down and Niney's head once again before hopping back. Darting beside Niney she hit him over and over. Her bone went dark purple, and one more crack sent the Archanine sliding back a bit.

"Bite!"

"Bonemerang!"

Niney was vaster, latching to Knight's arm, holding tight as she whacked him with her bone. There was a Small tremble to his leg as he bit again, but Knight fell first. Niney pulling himself back to his feet, shakily, but stable enough.. 

"Shadow Ball!"

Butter's ruched forward launching the ball through a torrent of fire. The ball chipped but ultimately made contact, finishing the pesky dog off. That just left three Pokemon to deal with, I was doing better than I had expected. Green seemed impressed as she sent out a beautiful Kingdra, Kin. My heart was in my ears as a torrent of water narrowly missed Butters' side, her shadow ball exploding at it was met with a mirrored ball of darkness.

Ball after ball was countered with ease, ice ramming into her shoulder as she landed. A chill ran down her spine as she yelped quickly burrowing under the ground, popping up and ramming an iron-clad tail into the back of Kin's head. Kin jolted but quickly retaliated with a beam of ice, freezing Butter's solid. Calling her back I gently shook my head. I couldn't give up but things were not looking good for me. Kin hardly has a scratch, and Green had two other Pokemon at her disposal.

It would take a miracle comeback, but I was not ready to give up. I had gotten that far, I had already proven my strength. This was simply my final chorus.

"Close Combat!"

"Scald!"

Iggy narrowly jumped out of the way, rushing towards Kin. Of course Kin was faster, floating out of the way before shooting a boiling stream of water.

"Thunder Punch!" 

Iggy Swung, lighting crackling up the torent, leaping away as it narrowed to a ray of ice. Dashing forward again she narrowly managed to peg the seahorse, Scalding water sending her crashing back to the ground, a red glowing burn covering her body. Hopping Darting around the field she waited, jumping and jabbing Kin with a glowing purple hand, ramming her other, sparking, fist into his face knocking him down a bit as a purple blush took hold, poison causing a flinch. Iggy took advantage of this, jumping again and volleying the Kingdra into the ground, allowing gravity to amplify the following thunder punch.

Kin was trembling slightly as she shot another torrent of water forward, Iggy hopping out of the way and landing one final punch. Kin fell, leaving a slightly red aura around Iggy. It quickly vanished and Green sent in her next pokemon Ririri.

"Play Rough!"

"Iron Tail!" 

A metallic glow extended from what remained of Iggy's tail, slamming into Ririri as she got close, sending her skidding. Of curse she bounced back easily, rolling into a ball and spinning down to Iggy. A metallic glow surrounded her as she landed, body meeting glowing red fist. The result was almost funny, Ririri flying past the fence only stopping as Green recalled her.

"Um, does this count as a change or?" 

Turning to James I chuckled as he shrugged, attention turning to Green who was clipping the ball to her belt.

"Take it. That was actually kind of funny." She said, smiling brightly. "Iggy can't exactly take much more, I don't think this fight will last much longer wither way."

"Gir, Psybeam!"

"Retaliate!" Iggy couldn't even twitch as the brilliant pink light hit her chest, body sliding a bit before going limp.

"Iggy is unable to battle, The winner of this battle is Green!" James called, smiling as I called Iggy to her ball. The team had fought valiantly, and the battle had been a great change of pace from just hanging around the Pokemon Center all day. Making my way up to Green I shook her hand, heart calming as she chuckled.

"Not bad Alice, Caught me off guard at the beginning. How long have you been hiding that move?"

"Before my gym battle. I was scared I would have to use it, but I guess I got lucky then." I admitted, following her back into the Center. "I'm really excited for my next gym battle, but I kind of want to do something before we go. I want to take the safari challenge, catch a few rarer pokemon before we head out."

"What do you think you will find?"

"I don't know, but it might be fun." 

"Well, we could probably head there when your team is better. You're not under house arrest for too much longer." She teased, leading me to a table. "How are you by the way?"

"Better, the cold kind of makes it sting but." I shrugged, sighing softly. "I can't believe there is this much going on behind the scenes."

"Neither can I. But were going to make it right, you just have to believe that it can happen and it will." 

"I guess that's one way to look at things. It's quite the positive outlook at least." I shrugged, sighing softly. "Things will get better, but they really shouldn't have been like this for so long, to begin with. I apologise if I'm being cynical, but really. it's hard to imagine a reason Lance let it get this way under his eye."

* * *

Taking a deep breath I headed into the cave, biting my lip as I slowly made my way deeper and deeper into the tunnels. Apparently, a rare pokemon made it's home in the cave systems being released to the mountains when they evolved. I needed to know if the rumours were true, James was clutching my hand, clearly not the most comfortable with being confined. But he had refused to let me go alone and Green had taken to climbing the small mountain instead.

"Remind me again what we are doing down here."

"Rare Pokemon. We can leave soon if you want, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." I whispered, pulling him close. "I just want to try to catch one, I think it would be interesting to have something elusive on my team."

"And your Wailreind isn't elusive enough?"

"They aren't too uncommon in the Tundra Mountian, and you can find them somewhere in Hoenn. No, I want something that will stand out even more. A Pokemon from here that I know nothing about. I know I'm probably being silly, but you have to admit it would be a unique challenge." I responded, taking a few deep breaths. "Now hush, I need to focus."

James let out a small sigh but complies as I closed my eyes, a small dripping catching my attention. We were fairly far in the tunnels, there must have been an underground spring nearby. That or we weren't as far down as I thought we were. Shrugging I headed towards the sound, it was our best chance to find anything. Splashing soon filled my ears, a glow coming from a series of brilliant blue gems. It wasn't too long before we reached a small pond, skidding to a halt as I noticed to Pokemon going at it. Or more a small, spiky green one with a head fin getting berated with bubbles from a spiked fish. Both pokemon I knew nothing about, both pokemon that screamed Johto. 

I didn't have time to question the logistics of it as two more puffy fish joined the first. Dashing forward I grabbed the fined pokemon, placing it behind a rock before pulling out three safari balls. With a deep breath, I tossed them, each hitting their target and eventually shaping shut with a click. heading back to the shivering pokemon I smiled, pulling a towel from my bag and handing it over. As it dried off I pulled out my Pokedex.

"Larvetar, the Rock Skin Pokemon. Larvitar is born deep under the ground. To come up to the surface, this Pokémon must eat its way through the soil above. Until it does so, Larvitar cannot see its parents."

"Alice, I hate to interrupt but there are more Quilfish incoming!"

"So that's what they are called", I muttered turning my dex to the approaching fish. Clearly, they were doing fine as six more made their way towards me.

"Quillfish the Baloon Pokemon. Qwilfish sucks in water, inflating itself. This Pokémon uses the pressure of the water it swallowed to shoot toxic quills all at once from all over its body. It finds swimming somewhat challenging. Notice: These Pokemon are not native to this area."

Eyes narrowing I glanced around the cave, eyes landing on a few other Larvetar. They were hiding from the invading fish, the one I had hidden quickly pulling itself to its feet and moving to leave the cover.

"Don't, I couldn't bear seeing you get hurt any worse. These pokemon don't belong, let me handle it. Iggy! Thunder Punch!"

In a burst of light iggy rushed forward ramming her first into the first Quilfish jumping out of the way as I tossed a ball. Six times, A pun and then a ball before the fish seemed to be removed. Of course, they would need to be handed over, but I didn't mind. The Larvetar was safe, and I was coming out of it with a better experience.

"James, we can go now if you want. I have to turn these in, and I think that little guy is needed here." I said, making my way to his side, pausing only as there was a tug at my pant leg.

"I think he wants to go with you." James chuckled, smiling as the pokemon nodded. "Go on."

Bending down I held out the last ball. Larvetar hesitated for a moment before pressing his hand against the button, ball clicking shut without wiggling once. Letting out a small breath of air I smiled. "Welcome to the team Fin."


	14. Chapter 14

"So it's settled, first thing in the morning we are going to Saffron City." Green smiled, handing both me and James a bowl of soup. "You ready for the gym battle?"

"As ready as I can be." I shrugged, sipping the Oran Berry soup. Admittedly it wasn't my favourite, but it was good and free so I wasn't complaining."My team's starting to really come along. I mean, everyone is great but. I'm really starting to feel like I could actually beet the league."

James paused his blowing to arch an eyebrow and Green gave me a bit of a shocked look. "You didn't think you could?"

"After the thing with Volkner I wavered a bit, I didn't exactly doubt it but. Well, I'm not the strongest. I may have some 'smart' moves, but I wouldn't way that I'm great." I sighed, shaking my head. "I don't think that's the issue. I just. Part of me isn't sure what I'm meant to be doing. I love this, don't get me wrong but. I can't run a league. I could challenge without going for the title, but if I won, then it would be for nothing and the runner up would probably just be annoyed with me."

Green and James were quiet as I brought a half-full spoon to my mouth. "I thought I wanted this. But knowing what I do, I. Really don't want to be the champion. I just don't want to disappoint Blue. He expects so much from me, and he means well. But, he's going to be upset that I don't feel like I'm really his rival. I'm just getting in his way."

"I highly doubt that Blue is going to get upset with you Alice if anything I think he would be happy that you are being honest with yourself," Green whispered, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "I mean look at us, and really look at us. not everyone took one the league because not all of us were meant to be doing something like that. I think the main reason read stepped down was because he was that thing we're not as fixed as he needed them, maybe he wasn't cut out to lead either and just wanted to make a change."

"Besides, most people don't challenge for the title, they challenge to say that they could beat the current Champion. It's normally for show." James added, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "If you want to drop from the league I'm not going to be upset with you. In fact, if that is truly what your heart is saying, then I would be proud. I just think you should take some time to think, to let these feeling roll around in your head. I don't want you feeling like you made a mistake one way or the other."

"If I drop out now I would be proving Crystal right! She thinks I'm an impulsive child, I can't let that be true. I need to compete. I need to do this, not just for me, but so I can help!" I hissed, sighing as James flinched away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted. Let's just eat, we can talk in my room." 

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence, A sombre echo of pain echoing in my chest. Then my hair spiked, hand twitching as I turned. Apparently, a few people were becoming accustomed to what this meant as they backed away from the centre of the room, Joy letting out a frustrated scream as the roof exploded a swarm of grunts grappling into the room. Snarling I quickly called out Glacial and Lieutenant, eye narrowing as the room was filled with Rattata and Grimer.

"Blasty! Mega Evolve!"

The trio quickly started tearing through the swarm, other trainers quickly calling out pokemon from all over the place. My hands were trembling as I watched, calling my pokemon back and heading to the door. There was something outside, an unfinished fight waiting for me nearby. I could hear James calling for me, footsteps racing to keep pace as I headed to the small beach nearby, eyes narrowing as they landed on the tall ninja from the cave, the former gym leader of the City.

"Executive Koga." James gasped, swallowing gently. "What are you doing here? And how did you know he was?"

"Wever other time that the Center was raided it was a high ranking member. Other than that it just felt right." I responded gently shaking my head. "Go get officer Jenny, the centre is a distraction."

"Oh, don't you want a rematch? To get revenge for what happened in the cave?" Koga taunted, calling out his pile of smudge partner. "Besides, you know what we are after."

"Not really." I sighed, shaking my head, quickly calling out Glacial. "Why does your boss want me? Haven't I been nothing but trouble for you people! Have I not done enough to prove that I will not be taken so easily."

"And there we find out the reason. Muk Toxic!"

"Sheer Cold!"

Muk didn't have time to react, ice coating its body and pinning it in place, quickly a Golbat took its place, sending a crossed blade of toxic purple at Glacial. She didn't flinch, pegging the bat with a beam of ice. Golbat froze solid, quickly being brought back to its ball. Clearly, Koga either didn't know how tanky Walrein were or he was trying to widdle her down, perhaps a combination of both.

"So, really what do you want from me?" I asked, turning my attention for the battle as Glacial beamed down his Crowbat, poisoning next to nothing to her. "I feel like I should tell you I also have a Snorlax. I'd just stop if I were you."

Koga huffed, shaking his head. "In all due time Alice, But until then, Abok Venoshock!"

"Earthquake." The ground trembled, throwing Abock off balance and stunning him Glacial kept pounding, pausing only to shoot a beam of I've at the fake face. Unlike the others, Arbock managed to recover quite quickly, spitting thin acid towards my tank. As she flinched, Abok leapt forward, fangs sparking as he latched again. As the lightning lept around her body she gave one last call of pain before collapsing. Wordlessly I just sent in Big Boi, smiling as a white beam slammed into the fake face, sending Arbock flying.r

"As I said, I have a Snorlax, and a Primeape with Retaliat, A Pidgeotto with Facade, an Umbreon who is extremely fast and know psybeam, and a Tyranitar who I would love to use in a real battle. Just not against you. Can we just wrap this up?"

"Your resolve isn't the same as last time we met."

"I'm tired okay? I nearly died three weeks ago, and I'm starting to realize I don't want to be champion and have some deep issues that I need to deal with. Forgive me for not wanting to deal with your cryptic shit." I sighed, watching as he went in a Weezing. "Don't do what I think your doing."

Of course, Koga didn't listen, ordering the pokemon to explode. A brilliant flash of light filled the air, fading to reveal that Koga was missing. Letting out a sigh I quickly turned to the sound of sirens, falling to my knees in a combination of exhaust and frustration. James quickly made his way to my side, pulling me into a tight hug as tears burned the corners of my eyes. Jenny didn't say anything, it was clear James had already told her who had been here, who clearly wasn't anymore. Instead, she just knelt to my level an placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. it didn't help, not really.

"Alice right?"

"Yeah." I whispered, gently whipping my eyes, "What do you need?"

"You going off sight or audio right now?

Pausing I shook my head, letting out a small hum as I turned to her. She was a little fuzzy still, but I could see her. "I... I can see, it's a little fuzzy still. But I think I'm alright."

"Good, a flash like that could have done real damage." She whispered, smiling gently. "Why don't we get you back to the centre, It looks like you've had quite the night."

* * *

"Alice what happened!" 

Green rushed up to us, stopping as Jenny held up a hand. Anyone could see that I wasn't in trouble, I just needed some space. I wasn't all their as I was lead to a bench, leaning into the soft fabric as Jenny handed me a bottle of water. Taking a few sips I forced myself to take a deep breath, smiling weakly as James made his way to my side, lifting an arm so that he could snuggle into me.

"Alice, what's the matter?" Green whispered. "I don't like seeing you like this."

"Tired. it's been a long night."

"You want to go to bed? Or is there something you need?"

"I just want joy to do a quick check of her eyes. But I need them to adjust before we can do that." Jenny responded. "Besides, I don't like seeing people get this empty. It's probably nothing but all the same it's best to make sure it isn't something rather than let it go silently."

"I'm okay, I just have a lot of things on my mind right now," I whispered, gently running my hand through James' hair. It was as soft as ever, a bit damp from his earlier shower, but I loved it. he had the faint scent of lavender to him, and he was a brilliant snuggler. "I do appreciate the concern though."

"It's part of my job. Cant let trainers go around getting themselves killed can I?"

As I let out a soft chuckle Jenny turned, heading to Joy's desk, returning with one of the many sweet nurses. Silently she took out a small light, shining it right in my eye. Following the light, I resisted the urge to squint. It was standard procedure, checking my tracking. it didn't take too long for her to finish up, giving a nod as I gently rubbed my eyes. Blinking them clear quickly I leaned into James' arms, yawning ad Jenny and Joy moved away to discuss. Green let out a small chuckle, sitting net to me with a smile. As she gently pressed against my side I pulled her close, eyes drooping slightly.

"Let's get you to bed." She whispered, gently picking my up bridal style and heading towards the hall. Jenny looked up but didn't stop us as we headed to my room. As she gently placed me in bed, James gently pulled off my bag, pulling out a pair of silver silk Pajamas. "I can take care of that if you want."

"I can get changed, I'm not going to pass out instantly." I teased, accepting the outfit from my friend. Changing quickly I smiled as James returned from the bathroom. "You can stay if you want."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yeah." Nodding I smiled as James slipped next to me in bed, Green making her way to the bathroom in turn When she returned she was in a simple pair of black cotton pyjamas, sitting on the bed across from us. "Tell me if you need anything okay? Jame you don't need to get up. If you want me to fetch things like water, just ask alright?"

"Thank you green, this means a lot to me." I whispered, nuzzling into James, Yawning, I closed my eyes, allowing my self to fade from the world around me,


	15. Chapter 15

"About last night."

James glanced up at me, tilting his head as he ran a brush through Butters' fur. "You, ready to talk? About the whole, not really wanting to take on the league thing I mean."

"Yeah, I. I'm going to keep going. I mean This is something I need to do. Not because Crystal is a bit weird with me, but because this is what I set out to do. I'm not going to give up just because I'm having a hard time, or because I don't want to take the champion title." I responded, flopping back into the pillows. "I think it will help me find who I really am."

"Thant makes sense," Green called, carrying a small basket of laundry into the room. "Mind helping me sort and fold these?"

Sitting I shifted as she placed the lad on the bed, grabbing a t-shirt and starting a pile of James' clothes. Green had started a pile of mine on her left and there were a few of her shirts already folded in the middle. Chuckling I picked up the pace slightly, adding three more shirts to Jame's and a pair of pants to Greens. it didn't take too long to make a fair dent in the pile, James motioning for Iggy to take Butters' place. She was a bit hesitant but ultimately lamented and sat gently in his lap.

"So, I'm assuming that It's going to be a little before we actually head out to Saffron right?"

"It was your idea to take today to do chores." I teased, shaking my head as James rolled his eyes. "We can head out this afternoon probably, it's not very far."

"I'm just thinking, we might want to tell Blue that we got a little heald up." He sighed, gently shaking his head. "I mean I know he's off doing his thing but it would be polite."

"it's fine James, he doesn't expect trouble there. He would have sent me ahead if he was really worried about Sabrinia's well being. I mean, she's strong. She can take care of herself."

"And I just need a little bit of downtime. We've been going at such a breakneck pace it's a wonder I didn't crash any sooner."

"I suppose your right." James pulled the brush, whispering an apology as Iggy yelped a bit. "Last night just shook me a bit is all."

"I really am sorry I snapped like that. It was inappropriate of me to take my anger out on the two of you." I sighed, balling a pair of James' socks. "I shouldn't have let myself get to that point, I just didn't really realize I was feeling those things until I said it."

"But you feel better now?"

"Definitely. I have you and I have James, and I feel a lot better about going through with this." I nodded, handing Green a shirt of mine to add to the pile. "I feel lighter if that makes sense."

"You have a weight lifted off your shoulders, I get it. Things are looking up, really looking up." James nodded, smiling as Green finished the last pair of jeans. "The only issue is that Team Rocket is still out there, and they are gaining information on Alice. They seem fascinated with me. Koga didn't even pay me any mind, he was after something with her."

"I would say they want to kill me, but they both had the chance. Each time they flat out said that the 'Boss' wanted me alive. I don't know why I couldn't be good for them."

"Perhaps they are trying to make a statement. If they broke somebody as defiant as you, a lot of people would be hesitant to attack them." Green shrugged watching as Niney splayed herself across Jame's legs. "I have a theory, but I don't like it. You claim you saw Agatha and Red right?"

"On Tundra Mountioan? Maybe, it was just Shadows and it couldn't be more than a few seconds. Why?"

"This is a long shot. Byt they want to control you, that's what the Masked Man insinuated right?"

Nodding I sighed. "I do not like where you are going with this."

"If they train you up, but tear you to pieces emotionally. I think they want to make you into a weapon to kill Red."

"With a Wailrein, a Snorlax and a Larvatar, you are becoming a bit dangerous. Not that it's a bad thing, you're strong, you have your strategies. I don't know Red, but I have heard legends, whispering around Rocket. They are terrified of him finding them, clearly, he can hold his own. But there is a possibility, they think you could be trained to take him." James said running his brush through Niney's fur. "Your strong, but. I don't mean to be rude, but sometimes you don't think."

"Your right. Crystal has a bit of a point. I'm impulsive. I have issues and I don't always make the right choices." I shook my head, slipping from the bed and taking my pile, carefully returning my clothed to their section of my bag. "That's why I think we should all stick tight, don't give them a chance to get me alone again."

"That's a good idea, and I have a feeling it's what Blue wanted without outright saying it,"

"It's settled then, the three of us ate going to travel the remaining cities until I have all eight badges, then we are going to the league!"

* * *

"Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you." Sabrina was standing in the gate, hands touched gently in front of her. He slim indigo eyes sparkled softly, eyebrows hidden by her navy-black bans, hair reaching her knees with a little swoosh at the end. Hse was in a slightly low cut rust v-kneck, with a thin white choker and bracelets with a glowing pink stripe down the middles. "I hope you didn't run into too much trouble on your way."

"No, that was just fine Sabrina. We were attacked last night, however. We need to talk because we need to clear a few things up. Privately." Green sighed, nodding to me. "But I think you have a challenger first."

"Yes, I foresee quite an interesting battle ahead. I would suggest being careful and keeping on your toes." She responded with a nod. "Just not today, you wouldn't fair well in your current mind space, I wish for a fair fight, having you struggle internally would not be worth my time. There is a fighting dojo next to my gym that you should check out. Green, let's take this to my gym."

Taking a deep breath I followed the leader, shuddering slightly as I passed a rather large building. This was not missed by Sabrina who gave a nodd. "Team Rocket has infested the City, not that I can really do much about it. I'm not allowed my full abilities."

"Not a great take." Green hissed, gently taking her hand. "Sabrina are you okay? Really okay. You know what happens you you have absolutely all your powers coursing through you. You can't control them, you get all fried."

"I would prefer it if we kept this to my gym for the most part."

"Okay. Alice, I'll cat up later. You take on the dojo and stay away from Silf co. I know you want to help, but I'm sure Blue has it handled." Green said, sighing as I nodded, attention quickly turning to the tall building. "Or Raid Silf, because apparently, our plan of splitting up is going to be destroyed instantly."

Completely ignoring the sarcasm in Green's voice I headed to the office, pushing the doos open and quickly fixing my bag. It was going to be a fight, but I just couldn't stand knowing that this was a root to Team Rockets treachery. Cracking my knuckles I grabbed Fin's ball and headed up the first flight of stairs, calling him out as we were quickly met with a few grunts. They were now using more evolved pokemon- Raticate and the likes- but they were still using a lot of Drowzee instead of Hypno. Of course, this meant that Fin had a fairly easy time making work of their pokemon, with some help from Iggy and Butters.

Once the floor was cleared, I quickly started looking around, nicking a few super potions for my troubles. I was using good rope to tie them to things like the tables. which were shockingly bolted down,

As I came to A warp panel I called my friends back before stepping on the pad, once I reappeared I called them out once more, sighing as a Voltorb quickly started rolling towards us. Running to meet it halfway I booted it as hard as I could, my two years playing soccer when I was in Public school returning at that moment, Pokeball pokemon exploding at the scientist's feet. He stumbled back, head slamming into a table as he fell. Tying him up I gave him the benefit if wrapping his head a little, more as a signal that he could have a head injury before continuing on.

Three floors later I quickly swapped the trio out for Glacial, She made quick work of scientists and Pokemon alike as we zapped from floor to floor, sense of direction long gone. Sometimes I would find myself behind locked doors, or back on floors that already had tied up goons.

"How much of your training is navigating places like this? Was this your doing or Silfs?" I asked, leaning against a wall near a slightly recovered grunt. "Do you have a map?"

The man simply nodded to the room behind him. It had been full of boxes, and i arched an eyebrow at him.

"The smallest one had maps."

"Thank you. Do you have a name?"

"Andrew."

"I'll remember your little act of kindness Andrew." I responded, quickly pulling out a map and a few sharpies. "Now, I'm going to go back here-" I pointed to the entrance, "-Can you walk me through this?"

"Fine, I'm fucked anyway. There is a key card in my best pocket, take that then I need you to get to floor three, just take the elevator this is floor five. Go through the first electronic door and take that warp panel. That will take you to the seventh floor, but I think there is an executive there. Batch or something. Take him out if you can take the following warp pad, and you're going to run into Cassidy. If you go through the last door you will ger to the company Boss's room. Couldn't tell yah who's in there. I don't know."

Nodding I quickly snatched his card, following his instructions to the first executive battle. Neither of us spoke as we sent in our first Pokemon.

His Sandslash was fast managing to slash at Glacial's cheek only to be flooded with a powerful shot of water. Rhydon followed fast, a hydro pump to the face sending him crashing to the wall. If The head of this operation hadn't been alerted to my presence beforehand, he surely knew that I was there now. 

Butch's third Pokemon wasn't har either. It did manage to clamp down on Glacials side for a dit, but a quick Blizzard left it completely frozen. Both the Pincer and the Butch.

"Alright, let's get you patched up, just a quick Potion heal, unfortunately. Meaning you are not leading the next two battles alright?" I whispered, smiling as she nodded. Once the wounds had added I quickly called Glacial back to her ball and rushed to the warp pad.

Immediately I was met with a charging Raticate, quickly sending in Iggy who slammed her nose into its face. The large rat faltered before biting down hard on Iggy's leg. Iggy snarled, ramming her fist down on the Raticate's head. Cassidy quickly returned it to its ball, sending in a large Gravler who Iggy rammed, cracking a few shards off before skidding back a few feet, a barrage of rocks scratching her body and pulling droplets of red.

"Counter!" Bracing Iggy ran forward, punching the rocks out of the way before slamming her fist into the rock one last time. it went flying down the admittedly short hall. Cassidy was just able to step out of the way as it slammed into the wall, a loud boom sounding as it went fairly cleanly through it. Neither I nor Cassidy could respond as it thudded to the ground. My heart was racing as she called it back, letting out a sigh of release as she called it back.

ReturningIggy to her ball I took a few calming breaths as she sent out Victreebell, tossing In Lieutenant. A solid Arial Ace latter and the flower fainted. Before I could stop her Cassidy had dashed, vanishing as she rounded the corner. This was it. There was no time to hesitate, to stop and heal. Whoever was in there had ample time to escape. Swiping the card I pushed the door open, ears ringing as my eyes landed on a fairly bulky, slightly haunched shouldered man. His black eyes were narrow, but he's a small spark of amusement, his thin lips quirked slightly into a smirk. His black hair was shaved short, receding slightly at the corners. He was in a black suit, a red R on the breast pocket, a nice white shirt visible under his jacket. As I approached he started clapping, slowly, but meaningfully. 

My body failed me, freezing in terror as an overwhelming sense of foreboding washed over me. I could only watch as he snapped, a slim Persian dashing towards me.

Squeezing my eyes shit I braced for the hit, only for a snapping sound to fill my ears. Eyes widening I watched the cat skid into the deck toppling it. Iggy was in front of me, glowing a brilliant dark red, twitching slightly in pain and outrage, puffs of steam radiating off of her as I fell to my knees. My body was numb as I braced, staring in bewilderment as Geovani called the cat back to its ball. He didn't seem mad or even shocked as he did, simply leaning on his dead and tossing a ball.

"Hyper Beam." 

Kengaskhan reared its head back, a white light forming in its mouth. Before iggy could duck out of the way it rammed into her chest, a white-hot burning crossing my cheek. The pain faded fast however as Iggy fell limp, my body refusing to call her back to do much of anything other than just barley stay kneeling. Two flashes lit beside me, beams of white ruching to the motherly pokemon.the moment they hit her chest Giovani recalled her. I could only assume from the lingering shine on the desk leg, and the rather large shadow, that Glacial and Big Boi had also freed themselves from their balls. 

Pushing myself Up to one knee I gasped as Fin, Butters and Lieutenant all appeared as well, shuddering as the man called in both Nidokin and Queen, a Ryperior, and what looked kind of like a metal Ryhorn. My team quickly launched into action, blades of wind clashing with rocks, slicing them in half. Nigoqueen was punching Big Boi who just knocked her away into Nidoking. Moth Pokemon recovered, but Glacial's frosty breath a wave of Shear Cold froze them in place. It was chaos, eyes struggling to track the action as a powerful drill hit Glacial in the side, knocking her out quickly, the second landing in Big Bois side.

There was blood being drawn on both sides, and I narrowly brought myself to return my fallen teammates. This was the true strength of team Rocket, This overwhelming presence that I hadn't even gotten from the Masked Man. It was exhilarating, heart only stoping as a drill ran right through Lieutenant's chest. Blod exploded everywhere as her ball's recall light went pale. There really was no coming back from having your entire chest become a cavity, an empty hole literally where most vital organs should have been. 

Wordlessly the man called his team back, calling out a Seventh Pokemon, a rather large Aerodactil, pushing the window open and hopping onto it's back. I could hear Butter's and Fin launching attacks, I could hear someone shouting from behind me, but the world was numb. My Body cave out, crashing to the grounds as officers scanned the scene. I could see Blue, wide-eyed in shock, rushing to my side. Pulling me to his chest at he sat on his feet. My left eye was glued shut with blood that I knew didn't belong to me, the world spinning as reality hit me. 

Lieutenant had been killed, this was the true strength of Team Rocket.


	16. Chapter 16

"You knew this would happen." Green hissed for what felt like the seventieth time, fists trembling at her sides as she stared Sabrina down. "You knew the moment we got separate that she would go after Team Rocket!-" Quickly she spun on me, "-Why did I let you go and take on Team Rocket!"

"She has a point. Sabrina, you knew that Alice would undoubtedly attack Silf Co. While part of the responsibility falls to her and a bit on James, this is primarily your doing." Blue was not happy to say the least, pacing the length of the hall. "Alice you also should have known better! I'm sorry tragedy struck the way it did, But you also need to take responsibility in this."

"I know Blue, I get that. This was my own fault." I sighed gently shaking my head as I held schemes to my chest. "But don't get mad at James. He is the least confrontational person I know and he at least had the mind to get help. He's the only one who did the right thing in this situation."

Blue sighed then nodded. James had been the one who informed Officer Jenny of my plan. Now he was pressed into my chest, waiting with me through my third, all be it shortest, hold at the centre. Joy wanted to make sure that I was okay, that I could bounce back from losing one of my longest-running team members and friends. Not only that but the others were hurt quite badly, Big Boi and Glacial needing surgery to take care of their wounds. They would recover eventually, but they needed to stay at the centre for at least a month. Joy had promised me she would send them to me the moment they were better, helping me rotate my team in the meantime. Everything had just gone completely bad and I couldn't help feel guilty.

The main surprise of the situation however was James. He had insisted that I take Yannie, even when I said that it would be difficult training. The two had persisted and I eventually gave in, adding Dragon back to the team as well. I had been told to stay at the centre for two days already, the third day coming to a close and with it my stay. The moment I was free I was leaving, training until I could take on Sabrina. 

The Woman had yet to respond, but I had a feeling she was just letting Green burn her anger, holding off for the perfect time to speak.

"There were two possible outcomes. Neither of them revealed death, I would not have been as willing if I thought that her friend would perish."

"Why don't I believe you?" Green hissed, shaking her head thought you were meant to be on our side, what happened to that?" green hissed, body tensing as Blue took her shoulder. "Look, Sabrina. I want to believe you, I just can't right now."

"Look, can we just focus on wh the man was. I don't know a lot but, he wasn't the leader was he?" I asked sighing softly, "Geovani, of all the times. Why didn't he just finish me?"

"That's a good question, and I have a feeling it has something to do with your team. He had already worn you down, perhaps our theories were right. He wasn't to break you, why is up in the air." Blue said giving a small nodd. "It doesn't matter right not, Alice. I want to know what you are planing, everything. Ever time you want to take on a gym, every time you think you have the scent of team Rocket, run it by me. I've just been treating you as a friend, but that's not what you are in this mission. You need hard guidance, and I'm giving it to you. I don't care if you come out of this liking me less, I'm not risking having you hospitalized, or even killed because you ran ahead without a plan. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. So tomorrow I'm going to train, and the day after and so forth until I know I can take Sabrina. My team isn't strong enough yet, I'm not strong enough yet. I think I'm going to train on Cinnabar Island, well when I can get there."

"I'll take her. It's only fair. I was the one that you wanted to keep her safe, I'll be the one staying at her side from here on in." Green gave a small nod as James sat up.

"I'm not leaving her either," he said shaking his head. "She means a lot to me, I will do anything I have to to protect her. I promise I won't be weak anymore."

Blue nodded, gently running a hand through his hair. "I will stay hear, make sure that nothing remains of this section of team Rocket."

"Blue."

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry I worry you so much. I, I'm not challenging the league for the title anymore. I don't think I can hold that kind of responsibility. Not to that extent at least." I sighed, gently shaking my head. "I'm sorry. I know you expected me to follow you and Red's legacy, but. I can't. Not this way. I'm only still taking the challenge because I feel like it helps me become stronger, it allows me to be useful. I want to save this region, I want to help you guys with your missions, I just. I need to be stronger, smarter to really be efficient. I want to train in Tundta Mountian, more than anything, but that I leave up to you. If you don't think I'm ready, I won't. I'll stick to Cinnabar Island"

Blue chuckled softly before pulling me into a hug. "I think it would be best if you stick with the original plan for now. But talk to me in a week, if you can best me in a battle, with me going all out. I will personally train you on Mt. Silver. An entire year, just training. You will have to do everything I say when I say it. If not, you will train with Green in Mount Tundra. Again you will do everything she tells you."

"Thank you, Blue. I won't let you down, I promise."

"I know, now rest up. You have a long weak ahead of you." Blue whispered, turning an heading for the door. "I'll be expecting you by the pond in a week. Let's see that you are made of Alice."

* * *

"Yanny. Ancient Power! Dragon, Bounce!"

The two attacks met mid-air, Dragon bounding higher off each rock. When the stones dissipated he came crashing down, landing on the head of one of the many Ponita that lived in the fields around Cinnabar island. The pony fainted quickly, chip teleporting it to the Pokemon Center to be batched up. Most likely just a fast heal, considering how many I had knocked out in the course of a week without getting reprimanded. Though considering it had also been one of the only two pokemon I had found out there, the other being Rapidash, I had a feeling they were in no real danger.

"You're taking this really seriously." James chuckled, taking a sip of tea. His team was rolling around, playing in the field. He had added another team member- a Patchirisu named Patchie- to the team and they seemed to get along great. "Your really trying to get those two to evolve."

"I need to be able to take on Blue. He's my childhood friend, training with him. Or I guess under him, would be a great honour. Don't get me wrong, Green is brilliant, but Blue is offering me something that I can't just let slip out of my fingers without a fight." I responded, turning as there was a splash behind me.

Apparently, Yanny had taken it upon herself to knock out a Tentacrual, before returning to her work helping build Dragon's Ascension. After he crashed down on one last Ponita the two began glowing a brilliant blue, Yanny's body grew longer, bigger; Dragon's twisted around itself, a strong crown forming on his head. As the light faded I let out an excited cry, pulling the two into a hug. They were beautiful, just about ready to take on Blue. My main issue was his Pincer. I knew Dragon could take out his Houndoom and his Marawack, Pastell was prime to take on Crobat, Iggy could handle Tourous, and Butters could take Starmie. I just wasn't completely sure about the powerful Mega. I had Fin, and he was great. A Rock ground type to put all others to shame, but Steal types were not weak. A steal bug-type was only weak to Fire types.

~Do you want to know the mysteries of Gyrados?~

Jumping I found myself nearly falling in the water as I turned, tilting my head as a strange man approached me. He had long dark purple hair that was kept in a ponytail, floating behind him with psychic energy, eyes glowing a slight pink. He was in a dark pink t-shirt and black baggy pants that were pinched halfway past his knees by nice white boots. Over his shirt was a white tailcoat.

"Who are you?" I asked, voice faltering as he approached. I wasn't scared, but his power was palpable. "What do you know about Dragon?"

~My name is not important, but I think you will want to hear me out.~ His mouth wasn't moving, I could hear his voice echoing in my head. ~Alow me to teach him a special move, It would only be fitting considering your location.~

I didn't respond, simply nodding as the man-made his way to Dragon. The massive Gyrados growled like he was seeing something I was not, only calming as the man placed his hand on his head. A glow surrounded the two of them and for a moment I wondered if anything was really happening at all until the man floated back to my side. 

~Your ready. Do not question yourself heroes, your time will come shortly. Head out and claim your reward~ Before I could say anything the man vanished. Turning to James I shrugged as he arched an eyebrow at me, clearly just as dumbfounded as I was as we made our way to the centre. Whoever he was, he had helped me. One way or another.


End file.
